Galaxy Into Darkness
by SaintOfAllSaints01
Summary: AU: Anakin discovers the true ways of Palpatine and sees the lies he spreads. Running from the Sith Lord, Anakin quickly makes his way to where his wife Padme is, to protect her. While Anakin has his goals in mind, Ahsoka leads the 501st Yavin IV. There, Rex and Fives must make a difficult choice: Follow the orders they are given, or abandon the Republic for Ahsoka.
1. Everything Shifts

**Galaxy Into Darkness**

 **(Note: This is a side story that I'm working with to see how much I can work hard when it comes to a story these days. This is to build up motivation so that I can write a lot more words rather than just simply take slow amounts of time to do progress. This does not relate to Clone Rebellion in anyway. I hope everyone enjoys!)**

 **Chapter 1: Everything Shifts**

 _Yavin: IV_

Ahsoka Tano and a platoon of soldiers have been stationed on Yavin IV to wipe of a separatist listening station. It was spotted after suspicious signals had been caught by a scouting party upon nearing the system. The party was a singular ship of clones who were scouting the system for threats by the enemy. Once they had discovered the location of the listening station, they had been shot down by AA guns. The ship had come down in a flaming pile and crashed, leaving no survivors. They had sent a distress signal and Coruscant had received it. Knowing how crucial this mission was, they had decided to send one of the Jedi Order's most promising students to deal with this issue. However with the galaxy busy fighting the Clone Wars, treachery was right around the corner, waiting to be hatched from its cold hard shell…

Ahsoka Tano was leading Torrent Company through a wet forest in the jungles of Yavin IV with the troopers following her toes directly. Because of the narrow terrain that they were forced to land in, spreading out wasn't possible as the biggest of spaces to be offered was at least four feet wide. The trees in the area weren't too natural in their alignment. The evidence of this disturbance was with the fact that the base of the trees were ripped out from the soil, making them lose balance from their upright standing positions.

Behind Ahsoka, there was Captain Rex. He is the trusted leader of the 501st that Anakin would vouch for when it came to supreme loyalty. There was no one else in the GAR who would be as fitting to follow the leader as he was. He marched close by to Ahsoka as he trekked forward, knowing where the goal was located. Rex had his dual set of DC-17 hand blasters out and to his sides with his hands gripping them while they walked. He, like Ahsoka would've guessed, thought that a surprise attack could be setup in case enemies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems might arrive. He is the most admirable Captain within the 501st and no one could ever replace him. He carried a strong friendship with General Skywalker but it didn't compare to his mutual respect with Commander Tano. Anakin and Rex have worked together on so many missions and they had become such good friends during the war's progress. They consistently work together well and the simplest disagreement was always something they could joke and laugh about later. Were it not for the Togruta being Anakin's Padawan, Rex probably wouldn't have been able to crack out of his shell that easily.

Behind Rex was the ARC Trooper who had seen it all and experienced many acts of violence in service for the GAR. He was carrying a standard DC-15S and held it in a relaxed grip to his side. His name is Fives. He had risen from being a standard Clone Trooper to a fully experienced Advanced Recon Commando in the burst of less than a year. When Rex had first met him, he was only a shiny who worked as a soldier in a station made for guarding Kamino. He had shown off his true colors that day and became a member of the 501st legion. As his career had moved on he had successfully defended Kamino expertly and was upgraded to the rank of ARC Trooper. He continued to display more skill during the war with brute strength and ability by participating in battles with only a few Jedi and men as a squad and came out alive. He had also shown much compassion for respect for his brothers on Umbara when Pong Krell wasn't. He had a Lightsaber to his face that battle but even then he still stood up for what he believed in. In the recent months fighting alongside Commander Tano after she had reinstated herself into the Jedi Order again, Fives had begun to work with her a lot more than he did during the first half of the war. The two of them had been teaming together and taking down clankers with ease and found it as more of a sport to one another.

Behind Fives there were at least one hundred and fifty Clone Troopers getting ready for the battle ahead, following the leaders as the marched forward into the warzone. In that group of soldiers were Coric, Jesse, Kix and Tup. The four of them were walking together in a straight line and appeared to be talking to each other about the terrain they were on. Jesse made fun of it and the other three found it hilarious to listen to. For people who carried the same face, they sure had their own personalities and knew that listening to each other wasn't like listening to an alternate version of themselves. They are pretty good friends.

Finally, the expected sudden fire had struck and red bolts were heading for the Republic soldiers. Ahsoka had ignited her Lightsaber but kept her Shoto retracted. She only needed one right now and stuck with that. Rex had decided to move a bit to the side so that he could spot the attackers. He could barely see anything through the disturbed terrain and found that they were in a tough moving position. Despite this, he took chances and fired his blasters in the directions that the droids were firing from. This battle was about to become interesting…

 _Coruscant Chancellor's Office:_

Mace Windu was in the middle of the fight against the now convicted Chancellor who was definitely the Sith Lord in hiding known as Darth Sidious. With Anakin's information about Palpatine told to Master Windu, he found it his top priority to immediately take power back into the Republic's proper hands. Palpatine had been in office for far too long, beyond the normal terms.

He had taken the advantage against the Sith Lord and pushed him against the large window located at the back of his desk chair. The way the fight was going, it seemed as if Sidious would be losing. His back was pressing up hard against the window and with Mace's brute strength behind him, it would be long before it was cracked open and the Sith was to fall out.

' _This blasted Jedi… He must be stopped here before he ruins my plans. Skywalker will be mine and I will not let a loose end stop what I've worked hard for to achieve. There is only one way I'll be able to finish him. It's either him or me…'_

With a final push of his strength, Sidious lurked forward with his Lightsaber and pushed Mace back into the desk. When the Korun fell backwards, Sidious had drawn his secondary hand out and unleashed a violent barrage of Force Lightning out at the distracted Jedi Master. The lightning was singeing throughout the Jedi's body and unleashed pained screams while he was shocked. His arms were laid out to his sides and his Lightsaber dropped, retracting his purple blade.

The shock was intended to do more than stun Mace. The intention was to make him get paralyzed from the shock going through his body. Sidious was so angered by Mace getting close to undoing everything that he no longer cared about Anakin's opinion of him at the moment. As of now, it seemed as if Mace was the prime target to handle with.

Once the shocking had ceased. Make was left standing, not being able to move a muscle while the Sith moved closer with a ghoulish smile, indicating his revenge. He used the Force to gain a hold of Mace's Lightsaber and ignited it within his left hand.

Just as Sidious moved forward to engage against Windu, Anakin was at the edge of the office door with his jaw dropped while looking at what he saw was happening.

With a sudden thrust, Sidious drives his own blade into the chest of Mace and then twerps around his body to implant the Korun's blade into a lower section of his body. Because of his sudden thirst for blood, he had been too careless to notice Anakin watching what was happening.

Mace simply could only groan as his life was being drained from his body. Sidious laughed darkly at this and stepped closer to the right ear of the Jedi Master. With a dark crackle, Sidious said his next few words.

"I know that when the Jedi were to realize my true allegiance that they would act against me. It is too late now, Master Windu. The Jedi Order will fall once Anakin sees my way of things. He'll see the Jedi as the enemy and kill his allies and friends in cold blood. Your order is going to fall soon, you know. And feel how nothing you do will fix what will happen. An Empire will be forged and the Jedi will be extinct. You have failed… Jedi."

Mace couldn't do anything to react but the words had affected him greatly and a singular tear had dropped from his left eye before they had closed for the last time.

"Now get out of my sight, you Jedi worm!" Sidious roars.

He picked up the stunned body of Mace Windu and throws to through the glass window and down into the depths of Coruscant, where the body would most likely end up deformed from the impact.

"The Jedi will fall…" Sidious says darkly.

Suddenly he felt a realization that was strongly kicking him in the back of the head. He quickly turns to see Anakin standing there with his shocked expression, hearing and seeing the very truth that Sidious was trying to omit from him this whole time. This is a very delicate situation.

"A-Anakin?" Sidious says trying to revert into a soft tone once again. He slowly starts walking closer to Anakin trying to get him to understand in a desperate attempt to persuade him to listen. He was so focused on Skywalker that he didn't even take notice of his Lightsaber still burning blood red around him.

"Keep away from me!" Anakin shouts while taking out his Lightsaber and activating it at his side.

"Anakin, you have to understand, it was the Jedi who were plotting to-"

"No, you're lying! It was YOU who was plotting all along!" Anakin shouts raising his Lightsaber in an offensive position. "I trusted YOU, I supported YOU, and I was even trying to protect YOU!"

"Anakin, you know you can trust me. I promise you that I can help you save your wife from any harm." Sidious says trying to probe at the young Jedi's mind.

"Don't you dare try getting into my head!" Anakin shouts while raising his left fist. "That's how you found out about Padme, isn't it?! You tricked me into a false sense of security and looked into my secrets!"

"Anakin-"

"NO!" Anakin cuts of Sidious again. "You must be the reason why I'm having visions of her dying at childbirth, is it?!"

"I was only showing you the foreseeable future of what was to come. If you don't let me help you, it'll come to pass." Sidious says in a calm tone.

"I've had ENOUGH!" Anakin shouts and does a strong Force Push against the Sith Lord, pushing against the window head first and crack it open, dropping thousands and thousands of shard. A number of it had dropped onto the Supreme Chancellor's face. The Sith growled in agony as he felt the pain from the glass stabbing into his face.

Sidious resumed to stand back up and looked dead in the eyes of Skywalker. This time there wasn't a calm look within his eyes but instead there was a burning golden glow that shown how much hatred Sidious was holding. With a darkened chuckle, Sidious raised his left hand and struck some Force Lightning at Anakin. Anakin quickly brings his blade to block the attack, but the sudden force from it begins to push him back, taking him slightly off guard.

With his hand still glowing, Sidious takes the time to slowly approach Anakin and him on his choice. "You stupid fool! With my power you could've helped make a big change that would've been remembered for centuries! My plans to change the Republic would be something that could bring us into a state of… peace!"

"Your 'peace' is nothing by LIES!" Anakin shouts and summons the strength to push back the lightning directly into the face of the Sith Lord. The burning that was being felt on Sidious' face was so gruesome that he could no longer hold his own and it drew him back. During that window of time, Anakin decides to perform another Force Push and launches Sidious into a wall just missing his window. Using this chance to avoid anymore danger, Anakin decides to make a run for it and leave the Senate Complex as fast as he could.

Sidious resumed to stand back up and cursed into the Force, as he knew his plans for a bright new Sith Lord would not come to pass. With the rage building up inside him he swishes his blade around the walls of the office a few times, causing damage to walls, his desk and even the chair for it. With a breath of anger, he decides to do the only thing that he had left to offer. He walks over to a holo terminal near his chopped desk and brings up the image of a Clone Trooper who looked to be a Commander of a battalion of sorts. With a crackled voice, Sidious speaks to this soldier.

"Commander Fox, the Jedi have attempted to assassinate me and take control of the senate. Execute Order 66. Wipe them all out." Sidious commands.

"Yes, my lord!" Fox says with a slight nod.

The transmission was cut and then the Sith went to go fetch his Darkside robe which was hanging up nearby. He knew that the step he had taken just then wasn't one that he could back down from, and without the assistance of Anakin to help purge the Jedi Order, the Lightside was going to be a tough thing to completely wipe out from existence. Despite the false sense of security Anakin might feel, little would he know that the 501st wouldn't be there for him should he come looking for his legion. And considering what the legion has seen from their General before, they might be a tough force to fight against. But it is always that when a plan is failing that the Jedi are indeed at best. While Sidious seemed to be feelings his plan deteriorating in some way, he did have another plan up his sleeve. He made another call and this time it was to another Clone Commander.

"Commander Thire, send out the force BETA-7! They have a job to do!" Sidious orders darkly.

"Yes, my lord!" Thire responds.

 **End of Chapter:**

 **What dark secrets does the Sith Lord have to offer? What is BETA-7? Could they be a formidable force to use against the Jedi while the galaxy slowly plummets into carnage beyond expectations? We'll have to see next chapter.**


	2. Break In The Minds

**Galaxy Into Darkness**

 **Chapter 2: Break In The Minds**

 **(Once again, this is basically just a test story for my typing skills and speed. But it is still a story nevertheless, so enjoy!)**

 _Coruscant City:_

Anakin was moving desperately to get to the Senators' Complex as fast as he could. Knowing what troubles he would soon be facing, it was best for him to move fast and ask questions later. He moved through a few citizens on the streets and tried not to collide into anyone, as this would only cause a whole deal of mischief not suitable at this time. The more citizens he saw the slower he was moving. He couldn't handle all this time wasting and decided to make his own quick way around the area. He looked around into the air and spotted a few roof tops that weren't too far off of the ground. Within a second, Anakin had gathered the Force needed to make a boost for his agility. Once he had launched into the air, the civilians on the street gazed at the Chosen One as he basically shown off for them. In reality this wasn't for their personal enjoyment. This was to avoid any possible attack and possible bystanders from being caught in the cross fire.

"Hey look, it's a Jedi!"

"It's Anakin Skywalker, the poster boy for the Jedi Order!"

Anakin really didn't like how the people were reacting to his sudden exposure. He would've thought that even without the Force people would've been able to tell him apart from a regular person. Apparently people couldn't add him up as a Jedi even with the Lightsaber dangling on his left thigh.

When he had landed on the rooftop the way was a bit clearer, but generators and bins were scatter all through the points of being able to walk through. The young Jedi cursed under his breath and knew he couldn't take the stress of this for long before Coruscant Guard was to find him. He considered his robe for a second and made the option of removing it as an option. It wasn't helping him move so he decided to lose it and let it fly away. He then continued to move forward without anything else dangling near his boots.

"I've got to get to Padme, I've got to get to Padme…" Anakin says, whispering his objective repetitively.

 _Senate Complex:_

Commander Thire was walking with four Shock Troopers to the room BETA-7 where Sidious had ordered to release whatever was inside. Commander Thire and a few Shock Troopers worked closely with Sidious for the past two years during the rising conflicts of the Clone Wars. It was because of their close relation that Thire never really got to the warfront anymore. This relationship between the two however wasn't something built up by something disguised as a friendship. Thire's mind had been affected during a meeting with the Chancellor not too long after the mission to Rogusa. Jek and Rys were there during that mind bombardment and tried to stop what was happening, only for them to be gunned down by Thire after his mind was completely altered. He had been changed and he had destroyed the brothers he was close to. His is nothing more than a puppet now.

The group of Shock Troopers had made it to the door which was extremely large. Thire walked up to the panel and typed in a code which seemed extremely long to remember. Currently the panel had a glowing red light on it and Thire was typing in the numbers in a fast order. His left hand was typing it and it didn't stream off to make an error, as he was showing that he was very precise with codes. After about pressing numbers about fifty times the red light had vanished and been replaced with a green one, implying that the door was opening.

The door opened up rising from the ground and imbedding into the ceiling between both rooms. Once it had finished opening, lights started triggering from inside the room, revealing three hooded figures sitting in a triangular pattern and facing directly towards the outside room where the Shock Troopers were. Thire moved in first and then the other four men. The Commander begins to speak without any hesitation while the three hoods are listening… possibly.

"Listen up! The Chancellor has been attacked by the Jedi Order and he wants you three to help him take them down!"

The three just sat there staring into the helmet of Thire, who didn't stop there yet.

"He doesn't want any of you wasting his time of eliminating the Jedi Order so he wants you to move it, now!"

The three stood up upon Thire's finished sentence and slowly walked forward. They were ignoring the Commander's eyes as they moved and proceeded to head out. This however wasn't fast enough to the Shock Trooper Commander.

"He doesn't want you taking all day! Hurry up and follow his instructions!" Thire demands.

The three hooded figures then stopped walking for a moment and positioned themselves to face the Commander, who was now feeling a slight chill running down his spine while being looked upon. He didn't know what was happening, but he was still scolding them nevertheless.

"That isn't moving! Hurry up and-"

Suddenly the middle hooded figure jumped at Thire and activated a blood red Lightsaber. Once he was at Thire's face a quick slice went through his neck and the body was just standing there, motionless. Within a second, the helmet begins to become lose and the head along with it fell to the ground, ending the career and life of Commander Thire.

The four other Shock Troopers saw this as an attack against them and fired their blaster carbines at the attacker. The other two hooded people charged at the four and quickly slicked though them as well, gutting them in less than two seconds. The entire Shock Trooper group was completely dead.

All three hooded figures had retracted their Lightsabers to their base for and turned to face each other. The assumed leader then gained the attention of his allies.

"So, the Jedi are beginning to fall. That means our time has come. If Lord Sidious wishes to see the Jedi destroyed, then we'll show him some dead Jedi."

The leader felt something at his right foot and noticed the body of one of the Shock Troopers was piled at his feet. He kicked the body and it got flung down the hallway and rolled at few times during the impact.

"I sense that something will be happening at the Jedi Temple soon. This is where our moment will be to destroy thousands of Jedi Knights. It'll be a good day for a victory over the forces of the Light. We'll make sure that whatever is there burns into the ground. The galaxy will fall into eternal darkness tonight."

 _Senators' Complex:_

Anakin made it to the elevator that leads directly to Padme's apartment. He felt safe knowing that he had made it there without a scratch. He felt her presence as he moved up higher and felt antsy about seeing her right now. He was at least relieved to see that she was still here and hadn't gone for a shopping trip, but his calm thoughts about her being here were being greatly disturbed. Anakin was now sensing the power of the Darkside increasing from the Senate building. He didn't like what it was, because it felt like pure evil. He wasn't surprised that that's what Palpatine was but this evil wasn't stringing from him at all. Instead it was coming from something or someone else in that building. It was giving him severe chills.

Before he knew it, he was on the level that he wanted to be on and the doors had opened. He quickly jogged out of the elevator and went to search for Padme within the apartment.

"Padme, where are you?!" Anakin called out with a panicked tone.

"Right here, Ani." Padme responds calmly but looking worried. "What's wrong? You look shook up, and you're sweating."

"I… I… I don't know where to start." Anakin says while putting his cybernetic hand to his head. "Everything's just… everything is falling apart and I don't know where to start!"

"What do you mean? Does this have something to do with the child?" Padme asks while holding her belly with both hands softly.

"No, the child is fine, for now." Anakin responds bringing his tone back down a bit. He removes his hand from his face and slowly turns back to Padme and walks up to her with both hands resting on her shoulders. The two look into each other's eyes seriously without any words between the two for a few second. Anakin then realizes the amount of time he was wasting and draws back to what he wanted to explain. "Padme, you remember when you said that we were possibly fighting on the wrong side of the war?"

"Yes, but you said that I was sounding like a separatist that my view-" Padme says but is cut off.

"You were right all along." Anakin responds sternly.

"What do you mean? What made you change your mind, Ani?" Padme questions putting her hands onto Anakin's chest.

"The Chancellor… he… he killed Master Windu in cold blood." Anakin responds.

"What? How?!" Padme asks in shock.

"The Chancellor, he's the Sith Lord. He was the one who had started this war in the first place. He was the one completely built up the Clone Wars for what they are!" Anakin says back in anger. "I connected the dots together while I watched him, the Sith Lord started everything and he is the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. He must've done something to keep himself in office."

"Oh Ani, I can't believe it…" Padme says while hugging Anakin.

"How do you think I feel?" Anakin asks while letting go of Padme softly and begins to pace around the room. "He was one of my closest friends during the time I had first started my Jedi trails and he always agreed with my side of things. I thought that he believed in what I had to offer. But instead, all he wanted was me to work as his puppet. He knows that I am apparently the Chosen One, but I don't know what I am anymore. I don't know if I can even trust myself anymore…"

"Anakin…" Padme says while pulling her husband into a hug from behind. "It's not your fault things have turned out this way."

"Well it feels like it is." Anakin retorts. Then there was another disturbance within the Force. It was something that seemed to be affecting him greatly. He was feeling the Jedi dying and not just in one location but in many areas divided throughout the galaxy.

Padme attempted to look into the face of Anakin from behind and noticed that his right eye appeared to look shocked or somewhat worried. She didn't like expression she saw on his face and started to attempt comforting him.

"Anakin, what's wrong?"

"I can feel them dying, Padme…"

"Who?"

"The Jedi, they're falling and it's not in one place, but on other planets."

"Anakin, do you think that-"

Padme couldn't finish her question as an explosion shook from the distance in the direction of the porch. The married couple went to look at where the explosion came from and saw the Jedi Temple with a flaming tower on it.

"What's happening?" Padme asks.

"I have a feeling I know what's going on." Anakin responds. "The Chancellor set this up so I think he may have ordered the Clones to attack the Jedi."

"But the Clones have worked with the Jedi; they should know that they are trustable." Padme says.

"That this isn't the case at this point." Anakin says worriedly. "The unit attacking the Jedi Temple is the 501st. I can sense the familiarity of the attack patterns as the one I normally lead."

"Why is this happening?" Padme asks holding Anakin closer.

"It's manipulation and power over the armies." Anakin responds. "If the Chancellor wanted to make sure the Jedi could be wiped out without hesitation then he must've done something to control them. There's nothing we can do now. We need to leave Coruscant immediately."

"But what about the other Jedi on Coruscant? They'll need help." Padme says worriedly.

"Padme, there's thousands of Clones all over Coruscant who are possibly searching for Jedi. If I get caught, or you get caught helping Jedi, we just might end up dead. And I don't want to lose you."

"Oh, Ani…"

"Jedi are strong defenders, Padme. I'm sure many of them will survive." Anakin says assumingly, but remembers the dark feeling through the Force that he had sensed and instantly thought otherwise. "I… hope."

"I'm sorry, Anakin…" Padme says.

"The priority at the moment revolves protecting our child. If the Chancellor wanted my hand in this then there is no doubt that he'll be after what we're trying to protect. We should leave Coruscant immediately. Alright?"

"I understand, Anakin." Padme responds. "For the child."

 _Yavin IV:_

The battle was over and over one hundred Clone Troopers were killed in the conflict. It was pretty low compared to most battles but not to the brothers. Each member lost was a jab into the heart for them, especially those who grew close attachments to their teammates.

Ahsoka was sitting in a briefing room with Rex and Fives trying to figure out what was happening. They hadn't received any news from Coruscant in a while and it seemed rather concerning. They couldn't think of a reason of this sudden communication drop, but it seemed rather suspicious. Did something happen or is something happening.

"I just don't get it, we should be getting a clear signal and all of the clankers had been blown to bits. So why is there no communication available?" Fives asks while rubbing his bearded chin.

"I don't know, but it seems rather odd. Perhaps there is something creating a jamming frequency in our location." Rex suggests.

Fives was going to respond but he noticed that the Commander was acting strange and rubbing her head with both hands. Her eyes were closed and it looked as if she was in a living nightmare. Rex quickly turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder for support.

"Commander, are you alright?" Rex attempts. "Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka however just begins to look worse and stopped rubbing her face. Her skinny arms were now latching onto the holo terminal in front of her for support. She looked as if she was about to cry, though the two Clones couldn't figure out what she was experiencing.

Suddenly, Captain Rex's communicator started going off. Knowing that this could be important, he pulls it from his belt and patches it through. The person he saw standing there was none other than the Supreme Chancellor himself.

"Captain Rex, the Jedi Order has betrayed the Republic. Execute Order 66." Then the transmission ended.

Suddenly there was a funny click going off in both the Captain's and the ARC Trooper's head. There was a boiling point against the Jedi building up and they were being fed it quite severely. With the boiling point reaching to a critical mass, the two Clones slowly began to raise their weapons against the back of Ahsoka. Rex had his hand blasters out and Fives' had his carbine blaster. The two of them then proceeded to carry out their orders. Or…

 **End of Chapter:**


	3. Brotherhood Anarchy

**Galaxy Into Darkness**

 **Chapter 3: Brotherhood Anarchy**

 _Yavin IV:_

Rex and Fives remained in their aiming positions at Ahsoka with their blaster only a slight pull before leaving a fatal wound. However there appeared to be something combating their minds from successfully completing the job. It was emotion for their leader.

They seemed to be feeling the effects of the Order 66 trying budge through, but there was a barrier of sorts preventing them from killing her. Because of the friendship that the three had, it was something that couldn't be thrown away by orders or constant mind probing.

The two Clones were groaning as their brains were trying to set on what was happening. With the order in place against the Jedi, the two Clones were obligated to follow it to any means necessary. Yet, they were feeling as if the order wasn't important. They weren't going to simply allow this to take place without a justified cause. As they kept on combating this mental strike, they slowly started gaining more control from what was in their heads. Their weapons were slowly being dropped down into a low position, pointing away from Ahsoka slowly. As the seconds drew on, the weapons were down aiming at the floor. With that done, the two men shook their heads and blinked rapidly a few times before everything seemed to return back to normal.

"Fives…"

"Uh, Rex?"

"What… what just happened?" Rex asks dumbfounded.

"I… I don't know. But it looked as if we were about to-"

"Stop there, Fives." Rex says.

"You don't believe me?" Fives asks.

"No. I just don't want to." Rex responds before turning back to the Commander. "Ahsoka, can you hear me?"

"R-Rex?" Ahsoka responds weakly and turned to her Captain. "I… I feel cold."

"Do you want me to get you something to warm you up, Commander?" Rex asks delicately.

"No, not that kind of cold. Through the Force, I feel cold." Ahsoka responds.

"Did- did you sense something happening?" Rex asks nervously, hoping that Ahsoka didn't know what could've happened just then.

"The Jedi, they're being killed. I can sense them being taken away by the Force." Ahsoka responds with a tear slipping out her right eye.

"I'm sorry, kid." Rex responds. "Maybe you need to step outside? It would be nice to get some fresh air."

"Alright, Rex." Ahsoka responds.

"Right, let's go." Rex says giving Ahsoka support as she moved. Fives followed behind closely to make sure nothing went wrong as well.

As the group of three went outside of the small base that they were in, they spotted ten 501st soldiers armed to the brim with weapons, looking almost ready to kill. This surprised the three as they had remembered making orders before to disarm, as there was nothing left to fight. Apparently not everyone had received the message, or then again, maybe everyone had received a message.

"Kill the Jedi!" A Clone shouts while spotting Ahsoka.

Ahsoka instantly went from being deep in thought to surprise when she had heard that. Her eyes were now wide with shock and didn't know what to expect. She backed up a bit in fear for what was about to come, but then Rex proceeded forward.

"Enough! Stand down, troopers!" Rex barks.

"The Jedi must die!" Another Clone shouts.

"You heard the Captain! Stand down, now!" Fives barked.

"Must kill… the Jedi!" The first Clone shouts again and begins to fire towards Ahsoka.

Ahsoka quickly ignites her Lightsaber and deflects the bolt quickly. Rex sees this Clone performing an immediate act of betrayal and pulls out his twin blasters and fires the dual pistols once at the Trooper. The Clone's body dropped quickly and Ahsoka looked at her Captain with shock. She wouldn't expect Rex to respond by killing the brother of his legion.

"Stop this right now! I don't want to have to take more brothers down!" Rex shouts almost pleading.

The response however was the Clones firing back at Rex's response. Ahsoka had ignited her Shoto with this second attempt. Tired of this random nonsense, Rex grabs a grenade from his belt and throws it towards the 501st legion's side. Fives also did the same once he had seen Rex do it.

The result of the explosions was the unnecessary deaths of Clones who had decided to make an attempt at the Jedi's life. Knowing what trouble this might bring, Rex taps Ahsoka's shoulder to get her attention.

"What are you doing, Rex?!"

"Look, if these men are going to try and kill you Commander, then Fives and I have an obligation to make sure you stay safe!" Rex responds with a serious gesture. "I have a feeling all of the men in our unit may be a part of this as well, which means we're going to have to leave!"

"Do you think Kix and the others are…" Fives starts.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should stick around to find out." Rex responds and notices the ARC Trooper's face dropping to the response.

"Yes, sir." Fives responds.

"I'm sorry Fives, but this is the risk we're going to have to take." Rex says with guilt.

"I know, Rex. I know."

 _Coruscant:_

Anakin and Padme were taking the J-type star skiff to Alderaan where Bail Organa was currently located. Because of the news that the Jedi couple had brought, Bail had decided to cut all trips to Coruscant off in order to help the two in their time of need. The Senator of Alderaan however was about to call Padme again, regarding another matter.

The Jedi and Senator were both walking up the ramp to the ship when suddenly C-3PO intercepted them looking as if he wanted to alert them.

"Miss Padme, Senator Organa wishes to speak with you!" The golden droid announced.

"Thank you, 3PO." Padme responds.

The married pair had quickly gotten up onto the ramp and went to the cockpit where a holo image of Bail was standing. He looked pretty calm but at the same time he was feeling an edge of impatience judging by the way his teeth were grinding quietly. Anakin was the first to enter the room, followed by Padme and C-3PO. R2-D2 was already inside the room on his two leg standing position watching what was happening.

"Senator Organa, is something wrong?" Padme asks.

"I'm sure there is, Padme." Bail responds. "During my cancelled trip to Coruscant, I had encountered Masters Obi-Wan and Yoda and they had boarded my ship. I told them I wasn't going to head to Coruscant, but they didn't like that I wasn't coming to the planet. I have given them a ship, but I have a feeling that they might encounter something inside the Jedi Temple once they arrive."

"They're heading to the Jedi Temple?" Anakin asks sound worried.

"Yes, Master Skywalker, I don't like the fact that they're entering anyway but I had no other choice that could change their minds." Bail responds. "It's good to see you alive, however."

"I'm just glad I can be alive. I'm not going out that easily. I have my obligations, Senator." Anakin responds.

"I'm… sure you do." Bail responded sounding confused by what Anakin said.

"Thank you for the call, Senator. I really appreciate what you did." Anakin responds.

"It's all good, Master Sk-" The transmission was cut early and it was because of the Chosen Once, who was now getting out of his seat and exiting the cockpit. Padme looked at him with worried eyes and followed closely behind after standing from her seat.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Padme asks sounding worried.

"Sorry Padme, but I have no choice. I have to stay here and help Obi-Wan and Master Yoda." Anakin says. "They may be powerful, but what I sensed before might mean that they could be in a lot of trouble real soon and I've got to make sure they're fine."

"Alright… Anakin." Padme says back looking down to the floor sadly.

"Don't worry Padme, I'll make be safe. I promise you that." Anakin says while walking back up to his wife and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. When he had finished the kiss Anakin quickly turned back around and went outside to find a spare speeder and head directly to the Jedi Temple where he would wait for his two friends to arrive. He wasn't going to head to the Temple directly but he was going to be close enough so that he could feel the two Jedi Masters' presence.

Padme just watched from the cockpit as Anakin left, feeling worried that he might not come back, no matter what his words were. She so desperately wanted to help Anakin and be at his side while he fought, but she knew that as a soon-to-be mother that she had to protect her child.

 _Yavin IV:_

"I've spotted the Jedi! Get her, men!" A 501st legion soldier could be heard calling out.

Ahsoka was being protected by Rex and Fives as she was running. The Captain and the ARC Trooper was moving a bit behind their Commander and took shots as the numbers of blue kept getting closer to them. The more they seemed to take down however, the more that seemed to take their place. For a simple mission to take down a listening station, there were sure a lot of Clone Troopers at the disposable.

The Togruta had retracted both her blades and was focused on running rather than defending. Considering what Rex was saying, she was more focused on the escape and questions the afterwards.

"Damn! There's just too many of them!" Fives remarks while firing his carbine blaster at approaching Clones.

"Just keep moving, I see a possible means of escape up ahead!" Rex responds loudly.

Another group of Clones appeared after Rex's response. Fives counted about five soldiers all up and proceeded to pin them down one by one. One of the attacking Clones seemed to focus on his aiming and directed his attack towards Ahsoka. Two shoots were let out and they hit Ahsoka in her right lower leg and her upper thigh. The Togruta screams in agony and drops into the grass with both her hands grabbing onto the wounds.

"Ahsoka!" Rex shouts in panic and rushes to her side.

"God damn it!" Fives shouts in anger and throws his carbine blaster at Clone who had shot Ahsoka and killed him with the impact to the skull. The blaster had been forced into the helmet at an incredible speed. Fives had then switched to his dual set of hand blasters and took the four remaining 501st soldiers down quickly.

 _Coruscant:_

Anakin was riding a speeder he had 'borrowed' towards the Jedi Temple and focused on the intention of meeting the Masters. He wasn't stopping for anything else at this point. He wasn't going to let his friends die in cold blood.

Suddenly Anakin had felt his apprentice's cries through the Force and he felt an edge of panic and sudden realization. He wasn't ever thinking of Ahsoka during discovering Palpatine and up until now. He cursed mentally and sensed her distress even further. He couldn't take feeling her suffering and had to let it.

"AHSOKA!" Anakin shouts at the top of his lungs. The fact that he wasn't there to help her made him feel like the worst person in the galaxy. The pain he was feeling wasn't one that could handle and let go. If she was to leave his life, he would feel pretty dark about it. He'd feel it haunting him through the years to come. Since he couldn't reach her from here he had no option and silently just lets out a tear. The thing he hated the most was when someone he deeply cares about is probably about to die. That was where he would always sink nearly to the Darkside of the Force. The fact that the attackers weren't around him either meant that he couldn't take his violent acts out on them.

He wanted to kill whoever harmed Ahsoka.

 _Yavin IV:_

Rex was now supporting Ahsoka as they moved towards the ship that they saw nearby. From the size of it, it appeared to be one that could carry a lot of inventory to a battlefield. Rex could only see this ship as the closest that they would get to escape off this jungle.

The Captain looked towards the ARC Trooper and noticed his dual pistols were held sideways and the shots were coming out at a very fast rate, assuming to keep the forces away and take them down easier.

Ahsoka moaned and let out a few tears as he wounds were laying a lot more pain into her orange skin. Seeing her like this almost breaks the Captain. He didn't like seeing his Commander hurt. He didn't care if someone said not to worry, he always felt worried when someone close to him was in pain from battle injuries. He wished that he could undo what was done to her. Were it not for Fives being there to offer covering support, the Jedi and Captain probably wouldn't even stand a chance. The 501st was the iconic banner legion of the Galactic Republic, without them the war probably would've shifted into a worse direction than what it is.

Soon, the group of three had made it to the front of the ship where a loading ramp was opened. From the looks of it, it wasn't a ship with a fair amount of weapons but it was indeed a ship that carried a lot of needed equipment. Rex stopped for a moment and examined it until he stated the obvious.

"It's a blasted cargo ship!"

"If it flies, then it is good enough! No need to be picky, Rex!" Fives says back.

"I suppose… alright, let's load up." Rex says.

The three proceeded to walk up the ramp, but where suddenly stopped when they had heard a stern… "Hold it!"

The three looked back and saw four 501st Clones. However they weren't just the regulars they fought with. Instead they were soldiers in gear that resembled their close friends. They had carbine blasters aiming at each and every one of them.

"Jesse, Kix, Coric, Tup, stand down." Rex says calmly.

"I'm not surprised that you're working with this Jedi, Rex. We always knew that you would be fooled by her ways."

No one could see it under Rex's helmet, but he was feeling a strong amount of stress under it. The same was going for Fives who was feeling unnerved at the situation he was put in.

"She has done nothing wrong. Can't you guys see it? She's innocent!" Rex barks.

"She's a Jedi so therefore she must die!" Jesse shouts. He aimed his carbine at Ahsoka, planning to finish her off.

It was at this point that Rex had let go of Ahsoka and had his dual pistols aiming at the nicknamed Clones. Ahsoka shakes in fear and due to her blood loss. She could no longer handle the pressure that was carried on her body and mind and faints, falling backwards.

The last thing she could remember hearing was the sounds of blaster fire, and then deep dark silence…

 **End of Chapter:**


	4. Anger And Pain

**Galaxy Into Darkness**

 **Chapter 4: Anger And Pain**

 _Coruscant:_

Anakin had been waiting as the hours drew by. The GST was roughly about eight, meaning that it was night time on this side of Coruscant. Anakin was waiting right at the steps with a robe that he also 'borrowed'. He looked all the way up the steps as nothing but fire and darkness purge whatever was left inside. However Anakin knew that there was something deeper. He could sense that they 501st legion was still inside waiting for more Jedi to show themselves and get killed. Anakin knew that a few Jedi must've gone back to see what there was, but he hadn't sensed it happening.

Then he sensed the presence that he was looking for which was clearly heading to the Jedi Temple. He looked up knowing that Obi-Wan and Yoda were still inside the ship they had taken from Senator Organa. The Chosen One spotted the ship that he was looking for noticed how much it stood out from others. This ship was small but carried a professional paint job which gleamed silver from the lighting of Coruscant. It did look exposed but it didn't look like much of a Jedi vessel so it seemed like a relatively good ship to use. Anakin followed where its flight path was going to be and knew that it was going to land above the steps of the Jedi Temple. It seemed foolish to the young Jedi but he had no way of warning the two. Clearly Obi-Wan and Yoda didn't care about executing this landing superiorly. It wasn't much of a low profile job.

Anakin thought about reaching out to the Force to trying and get Obi-Wan's attention. He wanted to make sure Obi-Wan knew of the situation properly. Than focused his Force onto Obi-Wan and let out a signal to his Master.

However the signal wouldn't pull through as successfully as Anakin had hoped. Watching up the steps Anakin saw a whole bunch of blue bolts shooting at the ship with intent to harm. Knowing that his allies were in danger, Anakin moves up the steps fast and charges to where the 501st would be shooting from. He grabbed his Lightsaber from his belt and continued to motion it at his side without igniting the blue blade.

The ship had successfully landed at the top of the steps and the fighting between both sides had started. Anakin didn't want to miss joining in on the assault and influenced the Force to rush him up the steps a lot faster.

Once Anakin had managed to reach to the top, he had noticed two blurs engaging the Clones as they fought. There was a blue Lightsaber and a short green Lightsaber being used. That's Obi-Wan and Yoda alright. Knowing that he had no reason to stay back, Anakin ignites his blade and charges at his Master's side.

As Anakin approaches the two Jedi Masters, he notices that the attack was beginning to press more wildly against them, especially Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master with the blue blade was working tirelessly to keep himself from getting shot but was proving difficult to keep his defenses from slipping. Anakin hated seeing his Master under pressure from blaster fire but especially right now as it was the 501st attacking him. Feeling a hint of anger as he watched Anakin moved in and swept towards the 501st, expecting to get at least some of the attention drawn at him.

At least a few of the men had seen Anakin coming but didn't know how to react. Since Skywalker was their main General and taught them a few tricks to win battles, that meant that he had a lot to offer. The fact that he was charging at them meant that they were very likely to be cut up and killed in mere seconds. They would've thought about surrendering, but considering the experience of seeing the Chosen One's anger output, they had little chance to survive. They would rather have a slight fighting chance rather than none at all.

"Get Skywalker, get Skywalker, quickly!" One of the men shouts frantically.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned while looking directly towards his former student for a brief moment.

The blaster fire was repetitive as it aimed for the Jedi General. Anakin however wasn't going to take surrender as a chance. If they were to let even one of the men survive, everything could go in shambles for them all.

"You should've thought twice before attack the Jedi Temple!" Anakin cries as he deflected bolts into the Clones. Nothing would stop Anakin at this point. He was as focused as he ever was.

Soon, the skirmish was over and all of the remaining Clones in the entire Jedi Temple were history. The three Jedi still had their Lightsabers in their hands in aiming positions waiting for something else to attack them by surprise. Neither of the Jedi had shared a word with each other, as they were focused on what was happening around them. Before long they had returned to their calm standing positions and walked toward each other with serious gestures.

"I'm glad that you have survived Anakin, though it pains me to see you engaging your own battalion." Obi-Wan said with a slight frown.

"Don't worry about that, Master. I came to help you as much as I can. Things have changed to drastically since everything had changed. Being turned on by Palpatine sure made a big difference to us." Anakin says.

"You said Palpatine? Whatever do you mean, Anakin?" Obi-Wan ask with a questioning look.

"It was the Chancellor all along." Anakin responds. "He is the Sith who we've been looking for since this war had started. I didn't want to believe it at first, but when he had told me about the Sith teachings of the Force, I knew that it was him to begin with."

"Now Anakin, I know that it has been a stressful situation recently, but can you really expect to believe that Palpatine was the one behind everything all this time?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Of course I do!" Anakin snaps back making Obi-Wan jump a bit. "Don't you get it? It is the perfect cover for someone who is planning on taking over. The fact that he is a Sith indicates that there is a reason for him to be in power for so long. I thought that maybe I could trust him, but when I saw him kill Master Windu in cold blood and curse against the Jedi, I knew that he was too dangerous."

"Hmmm, sensed Master Windu's life end, I did." Yoda says while bringing a hand to his chest and closing his eyes. "Believe you I do, about the Chancellor's true identity. A dire situation it is to handle, a situation that we cannot bring under control, it is."

"And why not?" Anakin asks moving closer to Yoda. "Why can't we at least try to get back our control? It's better for us to go out on our feet then to just sit around doing absolutely nothing!"

"Calm down, Anakin!" Obi-Wan says putting his hand onto the Chosen One's shoulder.

"And why should I?" Anakin asks back-chatting his former Master with an angry expression. "Why can't we just stop trying to protect ourselves and do something that could save what Jedi is left?"

"That's what we're trying to do, Anakin." Obi-Wan responded.

"How?" Anakin demands.

"Anakin, we've received a coded retreat message that requests all Jedi to return to the Jedi Temple. It even claims that the war is over." Obi-Wan says.

"Why would there be a message to return when there are… were Clones still here? It doesn't make any sense." Anakin says.

"Exactly, that's why we've come here. So that any lost Jedi who are on their way back here know not to return home." Obi-Wan says carefully. "We're changing the message so that they know to remain in hiding away from the Republic."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it." Anakin says raising his fists in impatience.

"Yes, move quickly we should. The faster we move, higher the Jedi's chance for survival is, yes." Yoda says while a nod and looking up to Anakin. The three Jedi then proceeded to the room where the retreat message was being omitted from.

The destination wasn't difficult to get to, however the three Jedi were moving so slowly while they observed the dead bodies around the area. Besides the evidence of cut down remains that had belonged to Clone Troopers that had invaded, there were also Jedi here who had fallen to the blasters aimed for them. Not only were the Jedi Masters targeted however but so were the Knights, the Padawans, the…

"The younglings…" Obi-Wan gasped quietly as he puts his hand to his mouth, feeling pained by what he saw.

"I… I can't believe what I am seeing." Anakin says while stepping back and almost tripping onto a dead Clone's body. "No…"

"I wish we would've found at least a few of them alive. They weren't ready to fight against blasters." Obi-Wan said while looking at this dark situation.

"Killed not by Clones…" Yoda starts. "The burns on their bodies, from a Lightsaber it was."

"But who could've done this?" Obi-Wan asks getting onto one knee and observing one of the bodies closely.

"It was Palpatine, I know it!" Anakin says back with a hint of anger. "He's the only one who has the power to do this!"

"No. Have nothing to do with this, the Chancellor does." Yoda responds.

"He was the one who ordered the Jedi to be wiped out." Anakin says annoyed.

"Yes, but not the one who killed the younglings, it was." Yoda retorts. The old Jedi Master then looked around and turned back to his allies. "Sense within the Force, alone here we are not."

"I sense it too." Obi-Wan says who was now standing all. "They are influenced within the Darkside of the Force, and they are not alone."

"Yeah, well whatever we're dealing with, we need to take them out quick." Anakin says igniting his blade.

Suddenly three figures had appeared from the air and surrounded the three Jedi Knights. Obi-Wan and Yoda had both ignited their blades in response to this unexpected turn of events.

"Stumbled upon their trap, it seems we have." Yoda says with seriousness inflicting his voice.

"Who are you?" Anakin growls at the one directly in front of him.

"Hello, Jedi. Welcome to our hunt. It seems as if we've picked a very interesting special for us today." The leader of the group says with a dark chuckle. "We are dark servants of our Dark Lord and Master. You don't need to make any guesses, I'm sure you all don't need to figure it out by now."

"You were sent by the Chancellor." Anakin simply says.

"That's right. Lord Sidious wanted to make sure that in case his original plan didn't work out that he had at least one hand left to fight for him." The leader responds.

"Original plan? What are you talking about?" Anakin asks raising his blade.

"You should know by now if you had bothered to connect the dots. You were his prime target to join the Darkside. However my allies here and I knew that it would fail once he had attempted to convert you. A rather distressful situation for him, but we'll make sure that you don't interfere with his plans. You three won't be breathing much longer anyway, I assure you."

"I promise you that it'll be you who won't be breathing." Anakin retorts.

"Come now, I can make this easy for you." The leader says trying to make a compromise. "You have two options that I am offering you: Either fight for your lives and eventually end up dead with unimaginable pain, or you'll surrender here and now and we'll make it painless."

The response to the leader was getting a Lightsaber shoved at his face, but it missed due to fast reflexes. It was obvious that it was Anakin who had done the first strike. The leader of the dark forces sighs as a response to Anakin's attempt. "So sloppy for someone who is going to be dead soon."

 _Cargo Ship:_

Ahsoka was waking up on some bed on the cargo ship that she had fainted in front of. She couldn't remember much of what had happened before she had passed out, but there was the sounds of blaster fire that was bombarding her mind. There wasn't any blaster fire happening right now, however. All of it was just from her memory. She looked around and noticed that there was light all over the ship she was on. She hesitated at first to stand, as all she could feel was the bombarding pain down her right thigh and leg.

Ahsoka groans loudly as she moved. Due to body instincts she couldn't control how loud she was. The pain was more and more diverse to keep a hold of while she moved.

The Togruta heard the patter of footsteps approaching her and looked towards to see what was coming for her, only to receive two hands on her shoulders. She tried to fight back at the push but could only groan worse as the pain processed. Her eyes closed and watered while she went down.

"Just rest easily, Commander." A voice says softly.

The Togruta opened her eyes and attempted to look at who was above here. Her vision was blurry due to her tears but she could recognize who it was despite the corroded vision she had.

"R-Rex…"

"How are you doing, Commander?" Rex asks softly.

"I'm… cold." Ahsoka simply responds.

"I know, Commander." Rex responds with a sad smile. "I couldn't find any emergency blanks onboard the medical area of this ship. You should be fine, but your injuries are too severe for you to walk just yet."

"Where are we… Rex?" Ahsoka attempts to ask.

"I'm not too sure, Commander. We've been drifting through space for a while and we can't decide on where to go. There are a lot of planets to choose from and I don't know which ones have other Clones on them." Rex explains.

"Who's piloting t-the ship?" Ahsoka asks weakly.

"Fives is. He didn't want to talk with me. He's finding it hard to keep it together. We had no other choice but to kill Kix and the others. It wasn't easy." Rex responds putting a hand to his face in sadness.

"I-I'm sorry, Rex." Ahsoka says feeling remorse. "They were good friends."

"We were just doing our job, Commander." Rex says sadly. "I wish we could've changed their minds. They were too stuck up on killing you that we had to make the choice to protect you."

Ahsoka looked away from Rex and thought of everything he said. She felt bad for the dead men, but it was nowhere near what pain was inflicted on the Captain and the ARC Trooper.

Rex noticed the pain on her face and knew why she felt that way. She appeared to be feeling the empathy of the Captain and didn't know what to say. Considering her pain in return, Rex knew that she wanted to be alone.

"Try to get back to sleep, Commander. I've got some thinking to do." Rex says softly.

Ahsoka simply nods and lays her head to the side. Rex gets up and puts his bucket on. The 501st Captain turned to the cockpit and proceeded to where Fives was.

 **End of Chapter:**


	5. Taste Of Darkness

**Galaxy Into Darkness:**

 **Chapter 5: Taste Of Darkness**

 _Coruscant Jedi Temple:_

The fight was engaging within the sacred remains of the Jedi Order. Anakin was engaging the leader of the group of three dark Jedi and was finding the combat experience quite unique. The fight had only started mere minutes ago and the Chosen One was already feeling tired from fighting. The tiredness feeling wasn't because of the fight taking his body energy away but it was because it seemed as if the darkened leader was draining it. This was making Anakin feel stressed and he sent strong blows against the enemy. He wanted this fight to end quickly and he preferably wanted to finish him off. This enemy wasn't like one he had faced before. The idea of strong blows wasn't in Anakin's full interest and he often switched pares with quick slashes to try and get him off guard. No good however, as he felt the attacks did anything but act as basic practice for the target. After sending a wide slash against the enemy he did a back flip and landed five feet back. He wasn't off guard however and simply laughed at Anakin's attempts.

"Always the arrogant attacks from the so called 'Chosen One'. Honestly I expected a lot more from someone of your title."

Despite the energy sucked away from him, Anakin just simply stood in the same position aiming to kill the enemy in front of him. He was doing his best to ignore this tiredness he was feeling. It seemed to amuse the target. Anakin dashed forward and did a downwards slash, only for the enemy to move out of the way and Force Push him into a pillar nearby. Anakin's back crashed into it but he quickly recovered from the pain.

Obi-Wan and Yoda were fighting as hard as they could against the other targets but they didn't ignore the fact that Anakin seemed to be getting beaten. They were too busy with their combatants that they could only get slight chances to look.

Obi-Wan's opponent seemed to be the one who was the quickest and shortest of the lot. He narrowly avoided each swing and jab when his Lightsaber failed to protect him. With the skills being used against him, the opponent would've made a formidable Jedi, but the darkness was something that made that an impossible feat. Jedi do not drop into darkness, unless you're the Chosen One that is. Only a few people knew of that secret, notably Padme and… the Chancellor.

Yoda's opponent seemed to be mastered with using the Force and attempted every counter advantage they could against the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. For a follower rather than a Master, this darkened warrior appeared to be a bit of challenge against the Jedi Master. Yoda jumped around and at the enemy as they used the Force to attempt to weaken the short green man. They may have an advantage to use the Force at higher extents, but he sure wasn't expecting to come across Master Yoda himself. For an older Jedi, Yoda sure knew how to move across his enemies simply. The darkened warrior didn't like what he was facing and decided to attempt a counter advantage. It was one that seemed risky but could surely change the course of things against the two Jedi Masters.

"Switch!" Yoda's opponent roared.

Obi-Wan's opponent quickly stopped every attack they were throwing and went to face Yoda instead. Yoda's opponent in response went to engage Obi-Wan. The switch was so sudden for Anakin's former Master that when his Lightsaber had clashed with the new opponent's his slipped out of his hand and landed behind him, retracting itself to its base form.

The opponent didn't waste time and charged for the Jedi Master to end his life as a priority. Knowing that he wouldn't make it to fish his Lightsaber back into his hand with the Force, Obi-Wan stood there trying to figure out what he could do to solve this problem of his. The only thing that came to his mind was to dodge the blade approaching him.

The red blade was rather fast however and the first dodge was only a slight second of reassuring protection before Obi-Wan had received a slash to his left shoulder. Obi-Wan yelled loudly as he felt the pain singeing through his body. The Jedi Master jumped back and had his right hand gripping onto his shoulder with the robe he was wearing burnt into his skin.

Anakin heard his friend scream and looked back, fearing for his 'brother'. He looked in panic as he saw the Sith he was facing about to do a finishing slash. With time stopping for Anakin in that instant, every chemical reaction in his mind had changed. The annoyance in his mind was leading to anger and the meter for it was directly linking itself sky high fast.

"And now Obi-Wan Kenobi, prepare to join the Force!" The opponent shouts as he holds his blade above his own head.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Anakin's voice could be heard roaring loudly through the Jedi Temple. Everyone looked at him, almost stopping their skirmishes. His voice was so loud and raged up that he could've almost made the rubble fall within the Jedi Temple.

Before anyone could see it, a blue flash moved along fast and collided within the chest of Obi-Wan's attacker. A loud groan came from the darkened warrior and then a sudden silent moan before dropping onto the ground.

Yoda's current attacker looked back to face the other Dark Jedi and seemed to sound somewhat panicked. There was a gasp and then a shout to the fallen warrior.

"Helrun!" The darkened warrior fighting Yoda shouted, revealing that it was a female under the hooded robe.

The one titled as Helrun couldn't respond as he was already dead within the pool of his own blood. The female couldn't handle what she was seeing and almost dropped her ignited Lightsaber. There was a slight tremor running through her body and she couldn't control it. She looked directly towards Anakin's face and saw nothing but rage dawning from it. He looked pretty terrifying to look at.

"I'M NOT DONE!" Anakin roared loudly.

The leader of the group noticed that Anakin seemed to have gained the high ground. The effects of weakening the Chosen One seemed to have become useless, making him more of a threat to the remaining two. Seeing this as a tough challenge, he decides that retreat is the only way to make it out alive.

"This is getting too out of control. Kristen, retreat." The leader orders sternly, keeping his tone professional as he gave an order.

"Y-yes." The woman titled as Kristen responds. Suddenly the two remaining Darkside warriors had disappeared from the Jedi Temple quickly, assuming that they had managed to warp out of there.

Obi-Wan looked to his former student with shock and couldn't figure out on what to say next. This was one of those situations when helping Anakin seemed to be an unwise thing to do. Yoda didn't like that much different but proceeded to move closer to the Chosen One with his Lightsaber held down.

Anakin's rage quickly left with him dropping his Lightsaber and dropping to the ground on both his legs and his arms. He was still conscious but he was feeling very drained because of what had just happened.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouts running to his friend and leaving his Jedi tool on the ground for now. Helping his friend was what he wanted to do right now. He didn't want to abandon him right now.

Yoda shakes his head as he motioned to the Jedi Knight. He was disappointed with what was displayed in front of him. He had known of Anakin falling into anger during his time with the pupil around, but he had never seen it properly displayed, especially to this scale.

"Disappointed I am, touched dangerously close towards the Darkside, your old student has become." Yoda says sadly.

"Master, please. This is not the time for that. We need to make sure Anakin is alright. I don't want him to be expelled for simply trying to protect me." Obi-Wan says defensively.

"Expel him, I will not." Yoda responds calmly.

"You won't?" Obi-Wan asks putting an arm onto his 'brother's' shoulder.

"No. A time for expelling this is not. Need him to stop the Sith we do. If turn to the Darkside he has not, then the Chosen One he may be." Yoda responds.

"Master, this isn't the time to recite the prophecy." Obi-Wan says respectfully before turning to Anakin. "Anakin, are you alright?"

Anakin groaned as he looked up to face his old Master with deprived energy. He was recuperating with what was happening and knew he had done something wrong. "Master, I'm… sorry for what I done. I know that giving into my anger was unjust. I… I just don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry about that now. Right now we just need to make sure you're well. We're not leaving you behind. We still have a job to do. You need to get up and stand with the Jedi." Obi-Wan says slowly raising his friend. "Are you well enough to move by yourself?"

"Yeah, I should be." Anakin responds getting off of Obi-Wan's support. "Thanks, Masters."

"Get a move on, we must. Finish the task here we should." Yoda says reminding the two of the reason that had come here.

"Yes, Master." Both Anakin and Obi-Wan respond.

 _Alderaan:_

Padme was pacing around at the veranda of Organa's palace with her hand resting on her stomach. She was constantly thinking about what was happening with Anakin in the Jedi Temple. The last time she had seen her husband, he had said that he was going to meet up with both Obi-Wan and Master Yoda. Those two at Anakin's side meant that he should be safe. But why was she feeling so worried?

Bail was standing before the veranda watching the Senator of Naboo worry. He didn't see it before but now he did. He didn't seem fooled anymore by what he saw. It was so obvious now that he couldn't believe he didn't see it to begin with.

Padme was pregnant.

The Senator of Naboo didn't notice that Bail was watching due to her being deep within thought. She was only thinking of Anakin at this point. She kept her promise to stay away from Coruscant, but it didn't stop her from wanting to be with Anakin. She wanted him here, she wanted to love him. She wanted to protect him herself.

Padme's pacing didn't last and she moved to the edge of the porch to gain support for herself. She leaned and stuck herself within deeper thoughts. She let out a few tears for Anakin as she remained in silence.

Bail just watched from behind for a few moments before letting out a hard sigh and moved away to find something else to do. Bail knew that he shouldn't be eavesdropping and left.

Padme heard the noise Bail made and she turned, only to find no one standing there. She could've sworn that she had heard someone behind her but thought it was only a physiological effect and that she was merely hearing things. She turned back to view the outdoors and got lost in her thoughts for her husband again.

 _Coruscant Jedi Temple:_

The three Jedi had finished editing the message that was sent out to bring Jedi into the trap and were now looking over the security recordings of the Jedi Temple. After seeing the dead younglings, they had decided to see how they were killed. However morbid it sounded to review what was already proven to be the Darkside followers' work, they still wanted to see what had happened.

Obi-Wan was checking through the hours of footage and made sure that he didn't skip anything that could be a near miss. After seeing what was capable of taking down the Jedi, they wanted to see what was done so that they could be ready next.

"I've found it." Obi-Wan announced.

The two other Jedi looked closely to examine what was found and made sure to keep a mental note of what transpired here. This footage was brutal for all of them to look at, but it gave them a rather interesting incites of what truly happened.

The leader of the Darkside warriors was carrying out the slaughter of the Jedi younglings while what appeared to be the female follower was just turning back to avoid the view. From the looks of things, it appeared as if she couldn't handle seeing those kids being killed. Her body shakes as she watched. It was pretty clear that she didn't like what she saw. Once the footage of the murdering was over they had seen what appeared to be the Chancellor congratulation them on their work.

"You have done well. Be sure to remain at the Jedi Temple to fight off what remaining Jedi might be there. No hesitations and no mercy." Sidious orders specifically looking towards the female follower.

Once the complete footage was overlooked, the three Jedi looked at each other with curious glances.

"Interesting, the female of the group is. Seemed rather hesitant to fight, she was. Wanted to fight the younglings, she did not." Yoda stated.

"What kind of Sith would be like her then? She doesn't seem to carry the role as a proper standing one." Obi-Wan says.

"Who even knows? I've already taken out one of them. It wasn't too difficult." Anakin says.

"Be mindful of your actions, Anakin. To defeat the enemy you had taken a closer step to the Darkside. It isn't something that you can simply do and not have side effects from." Obi-Wan says.

"Right he is, be careful you must." Yoda says.

"I'm trying Masters, I really am." Anakin responds with some guilt.

"I suppose we should get out of here before we attract more unwanted attention." Obi-Wan says.

"I agree." Anakin responds. "I think we're just about done on Coruscant. We should head to Alderaan, where Padme is."

"And Bail, don't forget that he is an important person who has been very helpful in our situation." Obi-Wan points out.

"Go, you two must." Yoda says. "Stay here and fight the Darkside, I will."

"Wait Master, I urge you to reconsider. We don't know what Sidious is capable of with him controlling the Senate." Obi-Wan says worriedly.

"He's right, we're in this together, and we should focus on retreating and think of a strategy later." Anakin says in agreement.

"On our side, time is not. Make this risk I must, to bring the Darkside down." Yoda says. "But alone I will be not. So long as you ask Bail to return to Coruscant, chance for survival, there is. Do this, I must."

"Alright, Master. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan says.

"And with you two." Yoda says before walking off into a separate direction to face off with Darth Sidious at the Senate building.

As Yoda went away, Anakin felt a connection through the Force and instantly picked up on it, assuming that it was Padme calling for help. He was wrong.

" _M-Master…"_

" _Ahsoka…"_

" _M-master…"_

" _Ahsoka, speak to me!"_

" _Master…"_

The connection died between the two and Anakin's mind had returned to his normal state. Obi-Wan appeared to be trying to talk to him but all words that we being said weren't reaching him until now.

"Anakin, what just happened?"

"Master, I felt Ahsoka. I know that she's definitely injured. I don't want her to die!" Anakin says with panic.

"Calm down, Anakin. I'm sure she'll be okay." Obi-Wan said reassuringly.

"I have to find her, Master." Anakin says sadly, almost sounding like he was going to cry.

"Once we get to Alderaan Anakin, I promise that we'll start looking for her. For now we should focus on our own survival. We can't look for Ahsoka if we're in danger ourselves." Obi-Wan says sadly.

"I know, I just don't want to lose her." Anakin says.

"Me either, Anakin." Obi-Wan says softly. "Come, we need to go."

"Yes, Master." Anakin responds.

 **End of Chapter:**


	6. A Destination

**Galaxy Into Darkness**

 **Chapter 6: A Destination**

 _Cargo Ship:_

Ahsoka awoke from a groggy and tiresome sleep with a dry throat and pains shooting through her body. Each time she had awoken into the real world, all she felt was pain that almost impaired her from complete movement. Each movement she made, it was as if her entire body was beaten within the space of five years. She didn't like the feelings she had at all. They didn't cease her from trying to move however.

The Togruta slowly used her arms to position herself into a sitting position on the bunk she was laying on. The blaster wounds were sure taking their toll, as she felt them creeping around her thigh and almost feeling as if they were expanding further. She hissed as the pain continued to taunt her for moving. She wasn't going to let the pain take control easily, that's for sure. With a final push, she managed to jump off of the bunk and landed on her two feet, only to begin tumbling and nearly shift to the opposite wall of the area she was in. Shifting herself so suddenly, Ahsoka just beamed away from that wall and fell into a leaning position at the one neighboring her bunk. When she hit it, both her arms were holding her to it, avoiding her from smacking face first, and avoiding more injuries to her body. She didn't need any more problems, especially with her face. There was a question however that was bouncing to her thoughts however.

Why hadn't Rex come to help her once she had made the slightest of sounds? He seemed pretty accurate with hearing her move before. Now it just seemed as if he was absent. With a deep breath, she pushes away from the wall slowly and attempts to hold her own balance. The more she focused on the area around her, the more she figured that it would be difficult to see what was going on. As she observed the environment around her, her vision was going somewhat distorted and she felt pretty dizzy.

Judging by the stars she saw from the direction she was facing, she could easily guess that the area in her vision's path was indeed the cockpit. She carefully took slow steps to reach the area and front, wanting to check out what was happening. But for some reason, she was feeling the need to keep her silence as she moved onward.

Having to move to the cockpit was a difficult challenge. Her body felt as if she hadn't walked for years and the feelings of pain wasn't helping. There wasn't an adrenaline rush going through her body so she couldn't advance any quicker.

Finally being able to get a decent look of the cockpit, Ahsoka notices that Fives was at the controls with his bucket on his head. He was mainly focusing on where they were and where they would go, but there also appeared to be a dark cloud surrounding his mind. Ahsoka knew why his mind was this lost. Because he had decided to do what was right, it leads to risks for his friendships with his brothers. Because that they were dead, there was nothing that he could to change the course of history. He didn't regret saving the Commander, but he regretted taking the lives of the others.

Ahsoka didn't say any words and looked around the cockpit a bit more thoroughly. She spots Rex who also had his helmet on. He was leaning against a wall with his neck bent into a funny position. It was obvious to the Togruta that the Captain had fallen asleep. It was hard to tell whether or not it was intentional or an accident. She shrugged as she turned away from Rex and proceeded to a seat next to the ARC Trooper. The seat that Ahsoka was aiming for was the co-pilot chair of the ship. Like some commercial sized vessels within the galaxy, there were often ones which had additional piloting controls for support with the main pilot.

Ahsoka grabbed onto the chair and carefully placed her rear onto it. She swings around to face forward and looks toward open space. She sees nothing but loneliness out into the depths of space with no evidence of life nearby. Besides the stars outside zooming past the ship, she had also spotted asteroids that were randomly scattered all over the place. You really couldn't call it an asteroid field, but Fives was being careful navigating through it. Ahsoka sighed lightly for a moment, thinking about what to do. She did brief glances to the ARC Trooper and found no sign of him acknowledging her being around. The Togruta knew that he wanted to be alone, but she decided to proceed into a chat anyway, to possibly make him feel better.

"Hey, Fives…" Ahsoka attempted lightly.

The ARC Trooper turned to face her slowly and just started, unable to talk directly. That is until he slightly jumped and realized that she was actually sitting there and not laying down attempting to recover.

"Commander Tano, what are you doing? You should be lying down and resting." Fives says sternly but keeping his voice to a minimal.

"I couldn't sleep, and I'm feeling fine. We'll I'm still in a lot of pain, but I'll live." Ahsoka responds.

"Alright, if you say so, kid." Fives responded knowing that he wouldn't be able to convince her to return.

"Have you got a destination?" Ahsoka asks. "We seem to be just sitting here."

"We're sitting around in lone space barely moving at all. What do you think?" Fives asked almost snapping. Ahsoka drew herself back slightly and her pains made her groan slightly, positioning her right hand to her lower thigh. Fives noticed that he shouldn't have snapped and quickly tried to undo what he had done. "Commander, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm…"

"I understand, Fives. You had to make a very hard choice to survive. I'm just hoping that we could have a bit of a talk, to make you feel less lonely. I know you want to be alone to think, but I you might feel a bit better with someone to be at your side." Ahsoka says softly.

"Thank you, Commander." Fives responds.

"Ahsoka." Ahsoka responds. "Call me Ahsoka, Fives. I do have a name."

"Alright… Ahsoka." Fives responds. "I'm glad we can talk more formally."

"Likewise. We're all in this together, Fives. You're not alone. You have Rex and I at your side, and we won't abandon you. Ever." Ahsoka says reassuringly.

"Thank you, I only just wish we had a fair destination. I'd prefer to be on solid ground rather than a ship for a while." Fives says sounding annoyed being congested in this space. "I just don't know where to go that might be neutral to the Republic."

"You're looking for a place that's neutral?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yes, have you got any ideas?" Fives asks starting into the Togruta's eyes.

"A good pick would be Tatooine. There isn't much out there besides bounty hunters and Jabba the Hutt." Ahsoka responds.

"Well, I'm not really much of a desert fan, but I guess it is better than nothing. If only we had a home to return to." Fives says. "I'm putting the coordinates in right now. Considering the distance we are away from it, it might take only a few hours to arrive to."

"That's an upside. I'm just hoping Rex would agree to this." Ahsoka respond.

"Ha, uh… what?" Rex could be heard awakening from his sleep. He looked around for a brief moment to look for Fives. But when he looked straight ahead, he just gawked at Ahsoka. He wasn't at all surprised that she had gotten up despite what he had told her to do. If you were to tell to keep sleeping, she would instantly click that into her head and do something completely opposite.

The Jedi and ARC Trooper looked toward their Captain with no expressions, looking as if they were pretending to be innocent about something. The look wasn't exposed on Fives, but Rex could see through it. He found it slightly hilarious but just pushed it off and stood up before stretching and removing his helmet. Once he was done he walked up Ahsoka's seat with a serious look. The Togruta just looks back, with her blue eyes glaring back innocently.

"Commander, what did I tell you before?" Rex asked while folding his arms together seriously. His helmet was clipped to his belt at this point.

"I couldn't help it. I went back to sleep but after I woke up and I don't really feel tired. I feel better now though… a little." Ahsoka says sheepishly.

Rex just sighed and shook his head in response. He didn't have control, no matter how serious the injury was. He looked outside the window and noticed that they were in hyperspace. He wasn't aware that they had jumped and was curious to see where they were going.

"We're heading to Tatooine, Rex." Ahsoka responds before letting Rex ask. "I thought that since the Republic has no power there that we shouldn't run into any Clones, right?"

"Maybe, but with all the low lives there we're going to need to make sure we're armed to the brim." Rex responds. "Fives, I want you to check our supplies in the back. I don't know what we have back there but since you're the weapons specialist, I know you probably see what you'll like."

"Sure, Rex." Fives responds and gets off of the pilot seat. He moved past the Jedi and Captain before making his way to the back.

Fives didn't know the layout of this ship perfectly but he got the basic idea of where everything was located. It seemed to be just literally rectangle all the way to the back. That's at least what he had guessed while walking through beyond the medical area near the cockpit. Just after passing the medical area, Fives spots an unusually big door which looked as if it could fit an entire take through it. Curious about the size, he instantly went to press the door panel to the back and waited for the door to open. Because of the amount of power consumed in the vessel, the door was taking a while to open. It rose from the ground and went to imbed within the ceiling. Fives had his arms crossed in annoyance for the suspense and didn't want anything to do with it. Deciding he had enough he get down on his knees and slides through the gap that was growing bigger by the second.

Once Fives had gotten to the other side he stood up and observed the area quickly with his eyes. He was in for a shock when he saw the supplies he had here just from where he was standing. He couldn't believe what he saw and removed his helmet to confirm it with his eyes. Nothing was tricking him and he couldn't wipe off the grin that he had one his face now. While he wasn't the type to be happy with violent tools, he had found it reassuring to have what here saw in there.

Around the room, there were crates all around piled on each other with weapons. The boxes were grey and had blue painted images of weapons on them. The weapons painted on the sides indicated what was in them. There were eight boxes of DC-15A Rifles, eight boxes of DC-15S Carbine Blasters, four Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannons, two boxes of DC-15x Sniper Rifles and one box of DC-17 Hand Blasters.

Despite these weapon supplies, they weren't the reason why Fives was grinning. Besides the boxes of weapons within the room, there were also eight AT-RT Walkers down in the sitting position and a full AT-TE Walker within the middle of the room.

"Oh… that's nice, real nice." Fives says before turning around and hitting his on the still rising door. "Ah!"

The ARC Trooper had forgotten about the door that was moving slowly and received a knock to the face, pretty hard. Despite the hard hit he was able to take the pain. He had been hit a lot more times with worse hits in the past, which made something like this a common encounter. He ducked slightly to get under the door and went to inform Rex about the equipment that they had in store. Because he had done a bleak look instead of a more personal one, he might've left a few details out. It was possible that the AT-TE had something inside itself that could be useful.

As Fives approached the cockpit, he noted that Rex was still in the position he was in the pilot seat while Ahsoka was still sitting in hers, cringing slightly with the pain rocking through her. Rex was facing Ahsoka at the time but noticed the ARC Trooper returning, drawing his attention to him next. Ahsoka had noticed the approaching Fives and looked at him with an expression that looked like she was pleading.

"How are we doing with supplies, Fives?" Rex asks.

"Oh yeah, I think we're packing real tight." Fives says sounding pleased.

"I've got a feeling that means it is something to your specific liking." Rex responds.

"Well, let's just say we have enough fire power to keep us going for a while, a real long while." Fives answered.

"I would prefer something that was more to medical supplies, but I guess that's something." Rex responded. "Do we have enough credits to last us out on the dust ball of a planet?"

"I think with us three; there might be a small fortune of credits between us." Fives answered. "That is, assuming that we've saved enough over the last few months."

"I think we might be good then. Now all we need to do is find a proper docking bay that'll accept a ship of this size." Rex says going into thought.

"I don't think that'll be possible, Rex." Fives responds. "Most docking bays on a planet like Tatooine don't accommodate for ships like ours. We're going to have to land somewhere outside of a city and move by foot to find something useful."

"Well, that'll be a problem for the Commander when she needs to walk. At least we'll be able to conserve our income for a bit then." Rex says looking for a bright side.

"I'm positive that I'll be able to remain mobile… with your help of course." Ahsoka says looking at Rex carefully.

"That'll be no problem at all, Commander." Rex responded happily.

The three people looked towards the window and watched as the blue effects from being in hyperspace continued to show them moving forward. For now this was a small bit of time for peace for the three people. Ahsoka and the Clones felt deep pain within their souls knowing that many friends were dead. They had to ignore it however and march on into the future.

 **End of Chapter:**


	7. Confession

**Galaxy Into Darkness**

 **Chapter 7: Confession**

Anakin and Obi-Wan had taken a shuttle to get to the planet Alderaan where Padme was waiting for the two to return. Obi-Wan was sitting within his seat sleeping while Anakin remained awake with his mind focused on those close to him who could be suffering. To be more accurate it was simply only one person who could be suffering. After what the war has taken from him and the friends he had lost over the years, there were only four people who mattered to him the most. Padme, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and of course, the child.

If any of them were to be taken away from him, he would feel an endless pit of sorrow engulf him forever. He didn't want to lose anyone else when they still had long lives to live. Anakin remained seated for a few moments before standing up and moving to the back of the shuttle. He started to begin pacing from left to right on the ship endlessly, ignoring the looks that other passengers were giving him. Due to his emotions always getting the best of him, he always found a way to block out those who were distractions to him. Not only was the Chosen One thinking about his friends, but he was also thinking about how he had reacted within the Jedi Temple, when he had struck down the male follower of the Darkside group. He didn't know where his urge for blood had come from, but it seemed like something that was far worse than what he had done in the past. When he started seeking for blood, he was literally on the verge of becoming a murderer again. He never admitted the truth to Obi-Wan about his mother, but since that day had some side effects to his mental health, it was no wonder why he refused to talk about it.

As the minutes went by, Anakin had slowed down on the pacing he had done and leaned onto the back of a seat that was closest to him. He hands gripped onto the red material on the top without mercy for it. Despite strength being put within the material, Anakin let go and it set back into position with evidence of disturbance remaining. The Chosen One dropped both his hand to his sides and closed his eyes for a few moments, centering himself with the Force. Considering he was one of those with the least amount of balance in his life, this was a challenge that couldn't be any harder for him. Because of his memories and feelings, his way of controlling himself was a complicated thing to do. He had his simple times when he was on the battlefield, but he found it much of complex to understand himself than a war. With a simple sigh, the Jedi Knight opened his eyes and looked around the interior of the ship he was in. He couldn't help but be distracted by a small Ithorian child on his left who was looking up at him with curious eyes. It appeared that the child didn't speak Galactic Basic but simply glared at the Jedi Knight with a bright smile. Despite not being noticeable by a basic glace, Anakin understood the gesture and couldn't help but smile back.

At an instant, he looked back to his former Master and noticed his head shaking within his rest. For the life of him, Anakin couldn't understand how he could sleep knowing that the Jedi Order is very threatened and on the verge of complete annihilation. However he was doing it, Anakin wanted to find out, though he would wait for a proper opportunity to ask. With a sigh Anakin returned to the Jedi Master and took his rightful seat next to him, carefully not trying to upset his rest. Succeeding with keeping silent, Anakin leans his head back and closes his eyes, forcing himself into a deep sleep. The challenge took about forty-five minutes, but eventually his tiredness had set in.

 _Three hours later…_

After a few hours of terrible resting positions, Anakin and Obi-Wan had awoken to the pilot barking their arrival to the planet Alderaan. Obi-Wan stood up and stretched his arms in the air while Anakin just moved out of the ship. Obi-Wan didn't expect anything less from his former student and took his own time to catch up with him.

 _Organa Palace:_

Anakin was walking fast without wanting any delays. Obi-Wan was trying to walk his pace as well but ended up jogging a few times after the Chosen One. This was annoying the Jedi Council member slightly but he let Anakin go, knowing that he had his own reasons for rushing. Were it not for the fact that Obi-Wan had asked where Padme was located, Anakin would be running around the entire building looking for the Senator aimlessly.

Anakin could sense that Padme was near as he had gone up levels within the building. The feeling of her and the child made his heart skip beats as he got closer to them. Knowing that they were safe made him feel a calm feeling despite the anxiety included with it. Obi-Wan wasn't a fool, he could see Anakin's fear so well that even if he was blind, he would still see it. He never admitted to these things all the time, as it allowed Anakin to tighten his emotional security further, which only made him act more bizarre. Finally the two males had made it to the destination that they were told Padme hung around. They saw the Senator leaning with a worried look on her face and he hand being used as a support for her head while looking around.

"Padme!" The Senator jumped when she heard her husband calling for her and instantly jumped at him with open arms. Her fears for his life instantly changed into unhidden excitement and went at him directly.

"Oh Anakin, I was so worried! I was hoping that you return sooner!" Padme says wrapping her arms around the Chosen One tightly.

"It's okay. I'm here now. There's nothing to worry about. I'm safe and you're safe." Anakin says. "Oh, and Obi-Wan's safe too!"

Padme looked behind Anakin and saw the face of her other Jedi friend who looked relatively calm despite what was going on. There was something that seemed odd however, like he was pleased that Anakin was sharing his emotions like he was.

"Hello… Master Kenobi, I'm- I'm glad you're safe as well." Padme says quickly.

"Cut for formalities, Padme. There's no need for my Jedi title. I'm just simply 'Obi-Wan' at this point. There's no point in the term for the Jedi at this point."

"Oh… of course, Obi-Wan." Padme responds sincerely. "Anakin, I think you need to say something to Obi-Wan."

"I do? About what?" Anakin asks innocently and looked back to his former Jedi Master who had his arms crossed.

"You know that he needs to hear you say it." Padme says.

"I… I guess you're right." Anakin agreed fearfully.

The young Jedi turned to Obi-Wan and sighed has he had gathered up the words to say carefully. He never thought that he would have to say anything to his former Master under these circumstances. But now is a better time than any to clear this off the plate. Anakin tensed as he attempted to talk, but with Padme putting her arm around her husband's shoulder, it made it a little easier to come clean.

"Obi-Wan, for the last few years, since the exact same day the Clone Wars had started; I have been living a lie, one that even I had also kept from you. During the time the Clones were deploying to other worlds for the war to begin, Padme and I were both on Naboo where we had gotten married to each other. It was during the arena fight on Geonosis that we had confessed our love for each other and our love is strong. Since that time, we've been through a lot, mostly because of the war. It is a lie that I am proud to be a part of and I just hope that you can forgive me for keeping this from you the last few years." Anakin says softly at the end.

"Anakin, I'm not disappointed in you at all." Obi-Wan says carefully. The Chosen One couldn't help but look surprised. "I mean, I'm not surprised that you would've had your own secrets from me at all. I'm not surprised that you and Padme were together all this time. I've seen how you feel about her when she is put into harsh situations. I couldn't be mad about this at all and I couldn't be any happier for you, the both of you. I'm just surprised that you actually had a wedding. That seemed rather open for the both of you and news travels."

"Well, it was done privately. Only 3PO and R2 know of the wedding. Well, I guess you do now as well." Anakin says.

"I didn't expect the droids to had anything on this. Perhaps I should've befriended R2 a lot more when we were on our missions then." Obi-Wan says in a humorous tone.

Anakin smiled, thinking that he had finished getting everything off of his chest. This is until Padme had nudged his side and whispered to him about the other important detail that needed to be confessed about. It was when that he was reminded of that, that Anakin's heart rate had begun to increase once again. Curious about the change, Obi-Wan was wondering what was said.

"Ah, well here is another important thing that I haven't told you yet, that is a bit more recent than our marriage. You see… Padme and I are… we're… having… a baby." Anakin says nervously, barely able to control himself at all.

As a response, Obi-Wan have the Jedi Knight an expression that seemed rather humorous, were it not for the fact that it actually meant he wasn't as delighted to hear this information. The Jedi and Senator watched closely as they read every response Obi-Wan was trying to get it. The words were difficult for him to broadcast but he had eventually found the right ones for Anakin.

"You're… having… a baby?"

"Yes?"

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yeah… it should be arriving in the next few days, actually." Anakin says carefully.

"How could I not sense it to begin with?" Obi-Wan asked deeply. "I'm… I'm just glad you're starting a future for the Skywalker branch, Anakin."

"You're pleased?" Anakin asks confused.

"I never said I wasn't pleased, but this galaxy has become more dangerous than it has ever been in over a thousand years. I'm just hoping you can raise a child while everything changes." Obi-Wan says sadly. "I'm not angry about the outcome of your relationship, but I am worried for what will come."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asks curiously.

"Think Anakin, if the Chancellor was after you all this time, how do you think he'll react if he discovers of you have a child to look after? He'll do whatever he could to ruin that." Obi-Wan says.

"I already thought of that myself and I think it is already too late to hide it from him. He knows a lot more than he should, which means it is obvious that he would know already." Anakin responds.

"That's a worrying thought. Considering how close he was to the Jedi all this time and the knowledge he manages to contain, it is no surprise that he could know that. You two are going to have to be very careful in this situation." Obi-Wan says sadly.

"We'll do our best to keep the baby safe." Anakin says before looking away. He sighed and his emotions went down in sadness again. He stumbled over to the edge of the porch and leans, feeling really worried. Obi-Wan sensed this and walked over to his friend calmly.

"You shouldn't worry about this right now, Anakin. After all, we're safe as long as we're on Alderaan." Obi-Wan says putting an arm on the Chosen One's shoulder.

"I know that, but that's not what I'm worried about right now." Anakin says in a fuss closing his eyes.

Obi-Wan thought about what Anakin said curiously and added up what could be making him this upset. The thought that had dawned on Kenobi should have come to him sooner.

"This is about Ahsoka, isn't it?"

Anakin sighs in response to the Master's question. He was directly on the mark.

"I just don't know what to do, Obi-Wan. I sensed her calling to me and I tried my best to keep the connection between us stable. But all I could do was hear her cries for me. She needs me to help her and I need her to be safe. I just want to know where she is, so that she doesn't end up in anymore danger."

"Anakin, you know just as well as I do that she can protect herself. She's a brave and wise Jedi and she has been through far worse conditions." Obi-Wan said softly.

"How can you be so sure there have been far worse conditions? Just like many other Jedi, she was sent to a battlefield with the Clones at her side. What's worse is that it was my legion that went with her. I taught those men the alternatives to battling and the simple ways to deal with everything if things started to fall backwards. If Ahsoka was caught in the middle of them, she… she could be worse than hurt. She could be…" Anakin couldn't finish his line, but Obi-Wan caught the meaning of what he was trying to explain.

"I don't think she has joined the Force yet, Anakin." Obi-Wan responded. "Though I wish this was simpler for us to deal with, given the circumstance we're in. If only we had a location that she was located. Though despite the lack of information I doubt she's in too much trouble."

"That's right, Obi-Wan." Padme says in agreement. "She's served with me a few times and I know that she has forged into something more than just a student. She's another version of you, almost like a sister."

"She's one of the only people that I care about dearly, Padme. Besides you, Obi-Wan and the child Ahsoka is the only other person who I can also count as my family." Anakin says in a serious tone.

"I respect that opinion, Anakin." Padme says hugging her husband. As Padme hugged Anakin, she felt kicking inside her stomach and instantly shifts her hands to rub it. A small smile appeared on her face and see felt some peace knowing the unborn was safe.

"Despite the Empire not being here, I think we should consider moving to a different planet." Anakin says sadly.

"Why do you say that?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Think about it. Even if this planet doesn't have any Clone Troopers on it, it might sometime in the next few days. If we stay for too long we'll be putting not only ourselves in danger but the people here as well." Anakin says sadly.

"But where would you consider traveling to? There are not that many planets that don't have any Republic soldiers on them so our options are pretty short." Obi-Wan says.

"I thought of that and I have made a considerable option that would be the best bet for a safe area to be in. However, it does affect me really deeply just thinking about it. But I wouldn't ignore it if it is to keep Padme safe." Anakin says.

"You don't mean..?" Padme started.

"I do. The planet Tatooine. The place where my life and my pain had started. The Chancellor wouldn't think of me returning there."

"If you do decide to move there then I wish for the best." Obi-Wan says.

"What do you mean, Obi-Wan? You're coming along with us." Anakin says.

"What?" Obi-Wan asks. "You can't be serious."

"I've always wanted to live a life away from the Jedi after the war was over. It would be interesting to see how we set ourselves in." Anakin says and turned to his wife. "That is if you're alright with this, Padme."

"I don't know about this, Anakin. I can't just leave while I have my family to worry about. I don't want them getting hurt." Padme says sadly getting tears in her eyes.

"Padme, I assume you that they won't be involved. The Chancellor knows that we wouldn't drag them into this willingly." Anakin says reassuringly.

"But what if he does something to them?" Padme asks worried.

"If he does anything to them Padme, he knows that I'll barge in through those doors of his and he won't be able to stop me." Anakin says in a serious tone. "But for now I just need you to trust in me and my judgment. Alright?"

"Alright Anakin, I'll do whatever you need me to do." Padme responds.

"Thank you, that's all I can ask for." Anakin says quietly and kissed her forehead softly. The Jedi Knight looked to his old Master with a serious expression that carried a question for him. "Would it be possible for us to leave very soon? I wouldn't want Senator Organa to be offended with our sudden leave."

"I'm sure he would understand quiet well, but I think it would be best to wait. If Master Yoda has something important to tell us when he arrives, we may need to hear it in person. I know you don't want to remain here for much longer, but it is the best choice for us to wait." Obi-Wan says.

"I agree…" Anakin responds. "We'll wait for them to return. I just hope that we can get a clue of Ahsoka's whereabouts soon."

"Me too, Anakin, me too." Obi-Wan says in agreement for his brother. "We had best get inside, it is pretty cold out here and I don't think any of us should catch a cold."

Anakin smiled lightly to the Jedi Master's words and wrapped his right arm around his wife's waist. Padme looked up to her husband and smiled back and also put her left arm around him. The two romantics walked off the porch and went to the dining room with Obi-Wan to get something to eat.

 **End of Chapter:**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. There'll be momentum in the future but not now. Thank you readers!**


	8. Mod Eisley Trip

**Galaxy into Darkness**

 **Chapter 8: Mos Eisley Trip**

 _Tatooine_ _:_

Ahsoka, Rex and Fives were landing on the surface of the planet where a few bolder were located. Because of the ideal stand terrain that the planet had, it was sometimes common for ships to be sunk by the weak surface. They had picked an area where rocky terrain was located because it was solid. Landing in the spot they were heading for was a smart choice. The cargo ship that they were riding in was basically their mobile home, the only home that they had left.

The loading ramp for the ship had opened and the three members on board were climbing off. Rex was giving support to Ahsoka while she leaned on him to keep on her feet. Her wounds hadn't recovered yet, but Rex had put some sedatives on her wounds when she had been passed out. The 501st Captain had explained it to the Togruta right before they had entered the sand planet's airspace. She felt a bit embarrassed hearing about it, but she had appreciated the kindness he had to offer her.

"Easy Ahsoka, this could get a bit more painful." Rex warned.

The first few steps onto the ground made Ahsoka a bit more unbalanced. With the pain still being a big problem for her, each step was a burning hell on her skin. She didn't like it but she was handling it better than she did hours ago on the ship. She was grateful that she was still able to walk. Being stuck without being able to move her leg would've driven her insane.

The Togruta observed Rex and noticed the DC-15S that he was holding. It was being gripped from the center of the barrel and he hand was gripped firmly on it. She then looked over to her right and saw Fives holding a DC-15A. The two weapons had come from the back of the ship where the supplies were. The reason for the weapons being held on them was to make them look a bit more like outlaws rather than Republic military.

There was a story that was made by the three before that they had landed here. The plan was to pretend to be bounty hunters who stole tech from the Republic and killed Jedi. The idea of killing Jedi seemed like a story too soon to mention but it could act as believable due to the recent news of the Jedi Purge. Rex and Fives kept their helmets on for this trip because they didn't want to be recognized as Clone Troopers from the skin under. Anyone at the right height and weight could easily pose as a Clone, so long as they had the convincing voice for it.

"Alright, the nearest spaceport on Tatooine is a few clicks to the west. It might take a while to get there but it is a close destination still." Fives explained while looking through a pair of binoculars. His DC remained held in an up high position to his shoulder. "Do you think you can handle all the walking, Comm- Ahsoka?"

"I'm sure I can handle it. As long as we can get to a decent clinic there I should be fine." Ahsoka responded attempting to ignore the pain.

"That'll be our first priority of course, but we also need to sound convincing." Rex says before turning to the ARC Trooper. "Do you have the voice modulators on you?"

"Got'em right here." Fives responds putting his binoculars away and patting his belt with the two devices hanging. The ARC Trooper picked one from his belt and chucks it to Rex.

Rex simply watches as he sees the device aim for him but the wind pushes against it and only lands half way to where it was meant to go. It lands in the sand and got mounts in slightly. The Captain watched the device for a second and directed his attention back to the ARC Trooper.

Fives looked at the device too and shakes his head under his bucket in annoyance. Normally his throws would reach their destination, but not this time.

"Stupid wind…" Fives cursed while approaching the dropped device. He picked it up with his free hand and handed the device to Rex. This time without throwing it to him.

"Thank you." Rex responds before attaching it to his neck and spinning a dial. He noticed that it made a beeping sound and he attempted to talk. "Is it working?" The voice was something unlike Rex's or any Clone Trooper's in general.

"I don't know who you are, but I know you stole my Captain's armor! Give it back!" Fives says in a serious humorous tone.

"Good, I hope yours works as well, then." Rex responds.

Fives grabbed his device from his belt and attached it to his neck. He was also spinning the dial as well but did it a bit more than Rex did on his. They both worked the same but the sounding and tone of them needed to be anything but the same, otherwise they could be suspected as being Clones. Their appearance in general was already suspicious enough.

"I've killed a lot of prey in my time, but I'm still hungry for more!" Fives roared, giving Rex chills from the expression.

"Wow, that's very convincing. We may actually just pull this off." Rex says admiring the acting skills.

"Just don't get too overconfident, Rex. Remember those times we've had overconfidence and something really bad happens? We can both tell from experience that the situations weren't pretty." Ahsoka says sternly.

"Yes, I would rather not bring up most of those situations, sir. I find it one of those things where it gets too embarrassing when referenced." Rex says awkwardly.

"I bet it's mostly because of that incident back on Shola when we-" Ahsoka started with a snicker.

"Yes, yes I know, that's mainly involved in the issue and I know for a fact that you know it was one of those worse case scenarios." Rex says defensively.

"Relax Rex, we were there too. It wasn't as bad as you had put it." Fives says. "Plus you handled your part in that mission pretty well, you know…"

"I know, but it was still pretty intense." Rex says back with a sigh. "Let's just get back on track. We're wasting more time here standing around talking about past missions."

"Right, be careful walking, Ahsoka." Fives says cautiously.

"As we stated before, we're looking for a clinic directly to get the proper care for Ahsoka's injuries. After that we should considering scooping around the city a bit to get a feel for where we are in case of an emergency." Rex explained.

"Good idea, if we can get a better view of where we are we can do more than just lay low. We'd have the opportunity to escape as well." Fives says in agreement. "You're thinking like a true ARC Trooper, Rex."

"It's only common sense, Fives. Considering the crime on this planet, it would be good to find the alternatives to escaping bad situations." Rex says.

"That's true." Fives says understand the words of the Captain. "Well, we had better get a move on."

Ahsoka and Rex nod in agreement and proceed to walk the way to the spaceport.

During the walk, Rex continued to hold Ahsoka steady while they moved; making sure that there wasn't too much strain being put on her injuries. A few times during the walk, Ahsoka had almost tripped when the pain she was feeling gave more intense feelings on her. Once she had unexpectedly fallen out of Rex's grasp and land on her arms and knees. A quick reaction from the Captain and ARC Trooper allowed her to get back up quick. They had taken her by the shoulders and picked her back up. Her knees were covered in dust from the sand but most of the markings had slipped off. She didn't bother to clean it off as she would end up putting on a replacement pair at some point.

The trek to the spaceport was becoming a straight path as they crossed the solid boulders and moved onto a completely sandy area. While they were walking, there were a lot of wamp rats moving around in groups. They weren't located within the spaceport but it didn't like as if they were kept from going in. One of the wamp rats' in particular had noticed the group and become curious of their appearance heading into the spaceport. The grey furry creature decided to investigate further.

Ahsoka watched as the closest building to her was less than a hundred feet away. The walk had felt like forever during the trek, but when they had arrived it had felt as if they were never walking to begin with. Now Ahsoka felt as if looking for a clinic would be the painful part.

As they were walking in on a wide path, Fives heard some small fast steps behind him and turned his bucket head around to get a slight glance at what was making the noise. Fives noticed the wamp rat and it seemed to be following him personally. Since Fives was at the back of the group he was the closest to the creature.

"Looks like the wildlife has taken an interest in me..." Fives observed.

"Be careful with wamp rats Fives, they're known to be very shape bitters. They even get through thick armor." Ahsoka warned with a slight chuckle.

"Uh, what- ah!" Fives shouted feeling a sharp bite in his lower left leg. The biting ceased but repeated a few times leaving him with some stinking pains. The feeling he got from it was so annoying that he decided to get into character.

"That's it! I've had enough!" The ARC Trooper shouts and turned to face the wamp rat directly. The grey creature stared at him curiously but got introduced with the barrel of his DC-15A to its face. A few shots were let out but were directed around it rather than at it. The creature instantly squeaked a panicked response and galloped away directly, heading back outside of the spaceport.

"Don't you dare mess with me you pest!" Fives shouted while watching it go further and further. He felt good that he had shouted. It had let out a whole bunch of emotions he was feeling. He turned around to face Ahsoka and Rex, only to see them looking at him curiously. It was obviously painted all over Ahsoka's face but on Rex's it was an easy guess. Fives shakes his shoulders and responds in a more calm tone. "Hey, it helps to being in character, right?"

Rex was going to respond, but they were distracted by the people in the area who were running away from them. It appeared that the basic civilians on Tatooine weren't too fond of someone with a violent response to annoyances. Most of them appeared to be humans while others were Rodians and Bith. It took only a few seconds before almost everyone was cleared out.

Before any of them could resume the conversation, they hear some shifting between garbage near a building nearby. All of them turned their heads to look at the same time to see what appeared to be a Twi'lek hiding behind a speeder. The alien was a male and didn't look like a fighter. He was staring directly back to the three people and quickly bolted away not wanting any trouble. He didn't seem to care that they had guns; he just wanted to get out of here. It was clear that the speeder was his as it had the markings of the Twi'lek heritage all over the paint. Once he had bolted around a corner, Ahsoka turned back to her men, with Rex still holding her.

"I know we're supposed to be acting as if we're hunters, but I don't really like that we're actually bringing fear to others. It's just sad." Ahsoka says sounding disappointed.

"I don't like it either, but it's the only way we're going to keep ourselves from potential harm, at least from the average criminal." Rex responds solemnly.

"I… suppose. Let's just carry on and hope we don't scare anyone at a clinic." Ahsoka says looking down.

"Let's go, Fives." Rex says.

 _Forty five minutes later…_

After a while of searching through the spaceport, the group of there had finally found what had appeared to be a clinic. It was the size of a basic home styled building on Tatooine, which meant that not many people could be served there at once. They had walked in through the front door of the building and saw a Rodian at the main desk of the place. On chairs around the building there were a few Jawas sitting with each other, not making a single motion or anything. It was like as if they were merely models rather than scavengers.

Ahsoka walked up to the desk with Rex's help while Fives just stared at every detail of the place. There were some photo frames hanging around the receptionist area that consistently changed what the image was. The walls on the inside were painted white instead of the basic desert yellow that infested the outside. There was some moderate air conditioning that kept some of the heat from passing the doors. Though there was still some warmth that let itself in. Besides the basic detail of the building, there were also cameras that were facing around the area beyond the receptionist's spot. It was obvious that they had a reason to be placed around there, so that they could spot a hint of trouble when it came to them.

"Hello, welcome to the Mos Eisley clinic, how may I help you today?" The Rodian asked in his native tongue and with obvious boredom.

"Hi, I would like to get a few injuries treated if that's alright." Ahsoka says almost sounding drained.

"That shouldn't be a problem." The Rodian responded before noticing a silver glow emitting from the Jedi's belt. His vision couldn't ignore it and he looked down to face it, only to see two Jedi tools. This was something he didn't see every day. "Hmmm, I'm guessing you need to keep yourself hidden. I noticed you have two Lightsabers on your belt with means you're either a Jedi, or you killed some."

Before Ahsoka could respond, Rex butts in and responds harshly to the worker. "We kill Jedi all the time and we're hoping to catch a few more before the Republic gets to 'em first!"

"O-of course…" The Rodian responded with some fear. "You sure do look like you know a few things about killing them, considering the Lightsabers…"

"They're our trophies, not anyone else's." Rex says darkly.

"Of course, I… wouldn't want to mess with you three." The Rodian responds. "If you don't have any account with us, it'll cost you extra for an… off the grid servicing."

"Credits should be fine anyway, just as long as your clinic's work is acceptable." Ahsoka responds.

"Of course, you will be charged once your wounds have been examined and treated." The Rodian responds. "He should be out in a few minutes. He's an Ithorian so that should help you know who he is."

"I understand, thank you." Ahsoka responds.

Rex kept a hold on Ahsoka and helped her settle down on a chair nearby. Rex presumed to sit next to her as well while Fives sat on Rex's side. The Rodian watched the three for a moment before questioning their attitudes quietly. For people who apparently hunted Jedi for a living, the Togruta of the group sure seemed a bit too friendly. He considered the possibilities for a moment but brushes the thoughts away afterwards, knowing that probing into this any further could lead to potential death.

 **End of Chapter:**


	9. New Details

**Galaxy Into Darkness**

 **(Author's Note: Delays are currently being caused by me screwing up and dropping my external hard drive on to a floor (three times!) and I have no other excuse to give. Sorry about the delay. Hope you all enjoy!)**

 **Chapter 9: New Details**

 _Alderaan:_

After spending time eating at the dining room of Bail palace, Anakin and Padme had gone to reside within the quarters offered to the Senator. They had needed more rest after the heavy changes that had gone on the past hours. Anakin didn't like what was going on more than anyone else. He didn't like what had become of the Republic and the Jedi. His trust was a bit shattered after discovering Palpatine's true colors. He didn't want to say it but he felt like the biggest idiot in the galaxy. He felt as if he should've known what was going on to begin with. Out of all the Jedi within the order, why did it have to be him who was picked as the 'lucky one'? Considering his old friend turned out to be a powerful Sith, who even took down Mace Windu, Anakin felt at fault for not sensing his true power. It was clear that the Chosen One was not resting, and why should he be able to?

Anakin was lying down with his eyes looming to the ceiling with worry for what was happening. He was always worrying about what could be happening next. He never did doubt his own feelings as they usually revealed the truth in the end. His dreams about his mother were something that wasn't wrong. He felt the need to draw closer to her and see how her state was, only to find out she had been taken away by the Sand People on Tatooine. He only got to talk to her for one small moment before she had died. That was an example that made him believe in what he sensed and envisioned. But now he was only beginning to question what he saw in his dreams. His current premonition was of Padme dying during childbirth yet right now when he glances into her sleeping form there is no signs of worry all around her. No dangers were coming for her mentally or physically. The Chosen One consistently used the Force to scout the perimeter in the halls to make sure no hostilities broke out. The safety in the area barely did much for the feeling inside. He was glad that everyone close to him was alive, but knowing the dangers always reveling themselves for seemingly nowhere, he'd always be antsy.

The room was mostly silent as Anakin remained awake with the outside noises of starships ascending and descending constantly. For a privately owned palace this place sure had a lot of coming and going in it. Perhaps it was because of the supplies needing to be transported here a lot of the time? Anakin didn't know why but he didn't actually care either.

He blinked slowly many times as he stared at the ceiling focusing on trying to relax and wondered to himself why he had refused to shut off. With his mental state constantly barged with aggressive thoughts, it was no piece of cake to sleep.

With a buzz on his comlink, the Chosen One grumbled with annoyance and reluctantly answered the call. "Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"Anakin, I hope you've gotten a fair amount of sleep, because I came to tell you that Master Yoda is coming back to speak with us. He said something important has caught up and that we need to know about it." Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin's grumpiness soon turned to awareness and he made sure to be as professional as he could to assess the situation productively. He leaned up on the bed and moved his wrist closer to his face.

"Is more trouble coming to us? This would really be a bad time for more things to happen." Anakin said back.

"It isn't anything serious I assure you, but I sense that Master Yoda has something that needs to be said." Obi-Wan responded.

"Uh, then why did you disturb my sleep?" Anakin asked while allowing his back to fall back on the bed again. His wrist also dropped to his side as well though the audio for the Jedi Master wasn't any harder to make out.

"Because we haven't made sure we're cleaned up enough to actually speak to him in person. You wouldn't want to present yourself to Master Yoda all smelly, would you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not really, but I doubt he has had the opportunity to clean up either." Anakin says. "We haven't had any time to do it ourselves as well."

"You've had your opportunity to do it for hours now. Don't waste this time to do it while you still can. And besides, having a nice shower would probably make you feel better, be a bit more relaxed. I'm going to do the same." Obi-Wan said back.

"Sure whatever you say. As long as you get to call me when he is here." Anakin says.

"Why should I do it?" Obi-Wan asked. "I'm sure you don't intend to go back to sleep, right Anakin?"

"Don't be silly Obi-Wan. I'm not going to go back to sleep." Anakin says sitting back up and sliding to the side of the bed. His feet touched the ground and he stood up with a stretch. "I'm going to go to sleep." The young male says correcting his Master with a smug expression."

Obi-Wan groaned in response to his former apprentice. "Good luck getting twenty minutes then. I'm sure by the time you're finished showering that it'll be all you can get."

The call had ended and Anakin could only grin to Obi-Wan's response. There would normally be a chuckle thrown out but it was hard to laugh. The fact that he could smile meant that he knew he couldn't lose his small talks that he gets from him. The Chosen One then proceeded to get himself washed and getting into a new set of clothing was going to be his priority. He knew that Padme was very thoughtful and grabbed a spare set in luggage that was taken by his wife on Coruscant. Anakin silently thanked his wife and then went to get himself cleaned.

About an hour later after finishing with cleaning himself, Anakin had returned to Padme who was sleeping on the bed still. He was shirtless and his plans for more sleep was still infesting within his mind. However he wouldn't get the rest that he had eagerly awaited for. As the father of the unborn child had begun to lie down on the bed, his communicator had gone off again.

"Come on, not even for five minutes?" Anakin says to himself. He sighed after his open questioned and responded to the call. "Yes, Master?"

"Anakin, I'm glad you're awake. Master Yoda is arriving in about thirty minutes. Meet me at the grand veranda. That'll be the place where we'll meet with him. And don't be late. We've barely the time to waste." Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Uh, right… I'll be there in about ten." Anakin responded.

"Thank you, and make sure you're not a second late. I'd be impressed to see you here on time for once." Obi-Wan said back.

"Always love pressing me, don't you, Master?" Anakin asked with a smug tone.

"I don't think it is pressure, Anakin. I'm merely trying to get things sorted for when we depart again." Obi-Wan says.

"Right, we're leaving as soon as we're finished with Master Yoda, right?" Anakin asks.

"That's correct; although we're going to have to make sure we have the destination as a certain one. I'd rather not have us cause trouble wherever we go." Obi-Wan says.

"That's fine. I'm sure that when we go to Tatooine, my step brother won't mind us joining him." Anakin says.

"Are you actually serious? You want to go to Tatooine?" Obi-Wan asks.

"It's the only choice we've got that the Chancellor wouldn't even think of searching. I've told him about my situation there and he knows that the dust ball would be my last choice." Anakin says. "But in this case, it is the first one."

"I didn't think you'd want to make a trip there, even in a situation like this. I remember when I had tried to talk to you about it, and you-" Obi-Wan started, bringing up a memory.

"Please, don't talk about that Obi-Wan. I know I went off at you pretty harshly and I don't want to repeat that again. I honestly hate how I feel sometimes." Anakin says slowly drifting into a daydream.

"I sense you're losing focus, Anakin. You best meet me right away. That way it'll be a little but for formal for us two." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Agreed… See you soon then." Anakin responded before cutting the connection between the two.

Not any longer than ten minutes, Anakin had arrived to see Obi-Wan meditating at the edge of the veranda. He was on his knees and had both hands cupped together. He was clearly on edge himself.

"Master, I see you've been busy." Anakin remarked.

Obi-Wan stood up from his position and looked into the eyes of Anakin with a serious look. The time of joking was now over and the two men moved closer to each other. Anakin knew the look that he was giving.

"He's earlier than you said he would be?"

"That's right. It seems as if there was a calculation error onboard the ship." Obi-Wan says. "Remember Anakin, be serious. Master Yoda has returned but he came back with injuries that leave him very sore."

"He failed the mission to defeat the Chancellor?" Anakin asked with some surprise.

"Failed… I have." A voice responded behind Anakin. The young male turned fast in response.

"Oh, Master Yoda, I didn't realize that you were behind me. M-my apologies." Anakin said with a bow to the Grand Master.

"Apologize, you should not. Failure to defeat the Darkside, a failure to the Jedi this is." Yoda said back looking down to the ground. He had his cane in his left arm and proceeded to get a better grip. "To exile I must go."

"Master, you're thinking too far ahead. You don't need to exile yourself. You're needed." Obi-Wan said almost sounding as if he was pleading. "The Jedi need you."

"A Master of the Order, I once was. Trained a few generations of Jedi and watched them go into the living force I have. Disbanded, the Jedi Order is. Students, Padawans and Masters all gone they are. My failure to defeat the Sith Lord, a big shame this is. Remain in the open eyes, I no longer can." Yoda says sadly.

"But that isn't right. We're still alive and breathing, we should be able to make a difference." Obi-Wan said back.

"He's right; we should focus on restoring the Republic." Anakin says.

"A few Jedi, we are. Reckless, the move would be, to fight against this new Empire." Yoda says. "Lie to yourselves, you should not." Yoda lectured, pointing the end of his cane to the faces of the two Jedi.

"I… I suppose you're right, Master." Obi-Wan finally agreed.

Anakin didn't have anything to say. He just watched, with emotion building up on the inside, deciding on how to react. But everything was just a blur to him at the moment.

"However, a bright side, I have to offer you both." Yoda says. "And old friend has learned the path of Immortality. Once who has returned for another realm of the Force." Yoda then directed his attention to Obi-Wan. "Your old Master."

"You… you mean Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan questioned, almost speechless.

Yoda nodded in response. "How to commune with him, teach you I will. And to you as well, Skywalker."

"Thank you very much, Master." Anakin responded.

"Gather around. A challenging lesson, this will be. Focus, you two must…" Yoda said giving one final lesson to the two Jedi.

Outside of the veranda area, Padme was lurking at the doorway watching the three males work together to achieve whatever they were doing. Padme had only just arrived to see the end of the conversation take place and watched curiously to see what they were up to. Knowing that this was something on a partly private matter, she had turned around and left, not wanting to break the focus that they were creating.

 **End Of Chapter:**


	10. The Bar

**Galaxy Into Darkness**

 **Chapter 10: The Bar**

 _Tatooine_ _:_

Two hours after having Ahsoka patched up, the trio of three had decided to look around and see what was to scope out around Mos Eisley. While walking around, one of the things on their minds was to look for a basic clothes seller who would be willing to take Republic credits. Because of the news of a sudden Empire going around, many beings were going about referring the Republic credits as Imperial credits.

Rex didn't see the point of this sudden change. After only establishing the new order not that long ago, it seemed too sudden to think about name changes of the currency. He just sighed and round relief that he didn't need to do any work to change the currency used. If the credits were to change form, Rex would see it as annoying. At least only the title of the credits was changed and didn't need to be replaced with newly manufactured currency.

Ahsoka observed the people in the area and noted a lot of them with stalls set up, eager to sell something to a customer for credits. Ahsoka could tell that a majority of the merchants were only doing this for greed by persuading other people to buy their 'amazing' supplies. Most notably was a Rodian selling meat that was hanging loosely on a rack at his stall, with the product wobbling constantly as the violent dust storms brushed constantly. Ahsoka would've gladly helped and given advice to a legit salesman, but she could see something that no one else did. The meat that was hung on the rack was definitely something that could make anyone potentially sick if they had ingested it. Instead of getting this stall to stop selling their supplies, Ahsoka waited for the wind to pick and knock the entire rack onto the sandy surface all around. But the chances of that weren't entirely likely. The Togruta stopped in her tracks and bared witness to nothing happening. She was more focused on the stall rather than Rex and Fives who were talking to each other behind her back, questioning what their Commander was doing.

Refusing to allow the meat to be sold to the civilians of Mos Eisley, Ahsoka waved her hand softly towards the direction of the meat rack and made it wobble. She kept her hand to her side as she toyed with the rack. The wobbling that the rack did was done as if the wind was combating against it, making it look as if it were losing balance. The meat dealing Rodian was careless enough to lose focus of his product. As a result of his carelessness, the rack had tipped over backwards and fell onto the dealer selling it. The Rodian cursed within his native tongue and got dragged down into the sand.

The customers on the street looked over to the green skinned merchant for a moment before returning to their own business. The evidence that the meat had fallen to the ground meant that no one would be interested in buying it. Not only was the meat foul, but it was now evidently dirty from short observation.

"Ahsoka, did you just…" Rex started while lightly tapping the Togruta on her right shoulder.

The Togruta turned back to the Clone Captain and gave a smirk to her soldier, knowing that Rex had noticed her using of the Force. The Jedi had slowly started to walk again and made sure there wasn't too much pressure on her leg wound.

Rex looked to Fives who looked just as unsure for what the Commander was doing. Rex just shook his head in response to Fives' helmeted expression. The two just decided to follow, not bothering to question what had happened… yet.

Another forty five minutes of walking around the town and Ahsoka had spotted a clothing merchant, who actually looked rather legit, considering what kind of folk lived on the dust ball of a planet. The person was obviously of human dissent and didn't look like a rich person either. The human was a female and she appeared to be a bit aged. Humans on Tatooine tend to either be in slavery or they just managed to get by. Knowing that Anakin was from here, Ahsoka now knew the reason why her Master must be filled with anger a lot of the time.

The Togruta teenager walked up to the woman's stall casually and directed her attention to the pants and leggings available for purchase. Because of the lack of value on Tatooine, the clothing was a real cheap price. Ahsoka set her eyes on a pair of pants that were dark brown, which looked rather similar to her pair she was wearing at the moment.

The store owner looked at the Togruta teen that was observing the clothing and smiled at her. She felt a positive sense within the girl and allowed her to brose as she pleased. Ahsoka momentarily looked at the older woman and smiled back in response. Ahsoka turned away and looked behind her to see where her Captain and ARC Trooper had gone, only to find them on the other side of the street, pretending to be strangers, assuming that they were trying to get the Jedi to buy something without any trouble.

After looking at the clothing available on the rack, Ahsoka had finally gotten what she needed. A pair of pants and a pair of leggings, as well as a belt she thought looked good when matching it up with the new material. Ahsoka liked the belt because of a unique design pattern that ran through it. There was a thick brass line that reached from each end of the belt and met up in the middle. The rest of it was brown but it was perfect for what she was going to be wearing. Before heading over to the stall owner, Ahsoka had realized that she needed to get clocks for herself and the boys; otherwise other people might get suspicious easily. She observed another rack that was nearby filled with thick material designed like coats with similarities to Jedi fabrics. The specific reasons for these to be sold here was to either to hide from those around you, or to keep yourself from getting a Tatooine grade tan.

Ahsoka knew that she needed only a small robe to keep herself hidden while the 501st Captain and the ARC Trooper needed larger ones. The Togruta observed the choices and noted that the sizes changed in a neat order, from smallest to largest. The teen grabbed at one of the small ones and also claimed two large ones. There was also medium available, but they were a little big for her and too tight for the Clones.

Finally, Ahsoka had finished getting what she wanted and proceeds to the older woman, who observed the orange skinned teen with curiosity. She was curious as to why the girl had decided to buy what she had collected, evident that she had no idea the large robes were for the soldiers, nor did she even notice them.

"Hello there, dearly, how can I help you today?" The woman asked warmly to the girl.

"Hi." Ahsoka responded clearly. "I just need these if that's alright?"

"Of course, just let me get the prices of those down and you'll be on your way." The woman responded before pulling up a box from beneath the booth she was working at. When she had opened the box, there appeared to be tag listings of what each product was valued at on Tatooine. Ahsoka casually turned to look at her boys for a moment before turning back. The look on the woman's face clearly meant that she wanted to say something.

"Tell me, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to Tatooine?" The woman asked nicely.

"Um, no… I mean, yeah, but I only visited here once and that was for a day. Right now, I think I'll be staying for quite a bit." Ahsoka responded now sounding awkward.

"Any reason as to why you're saying here?" The woman asked.

"Well, I lost a few friends lately and I'm here to… get away from it all and try to settle down. Though I don't know how long that'll be for." Ahsoka responded.

"I see." The woman responded with a sudden frown. "I wish I could offer you some shelter but-"

"No, no, don't worry. I'm here with some of my other friends, so everything is alright for the moment." Ahsoka responded.

The woman's frown returned to a smile and she nodded to the Togruta. She was at first worried for the girl, but knowing that she wasn't by herself made the older woman feel much better. Because of her young innocent appearance, the older woman thought that the girl wouldn't last long on this planet, considering the world's inhabitants. But she didn't know what Ahsoka is like or what her friends are like. They're considerably strong and they weren't easy to mess with. However, with the robes that they were going to put on, anyone who has a simple hint of knowing who they are would no longer be able to tell.

Ahsoka had finished up at the stall and went back to Rex and Fives, where the two were watching the orange skinned teen march back. She brought up her arms and placed the robes in front of the two Jango Clones. Understanding where she was going with this, the two didn't hesitate.

Thirty minutes after they had left the stall area, Ahsoka had replaced her current pair of pants with the leggings and new pants that she had paid for, as well as the robe. The two Clone had dawned into their disguises rather nicely, considering that they were wearing helmets underneath. They were still looking around the town in search for something of interest.

The group of three had stopped in motion together and looked at an interesting building onto their left. It was titled as 'The Mos Eisley Cantina'. The two Clones who were at the sides of Ahsoka looked to their Commander for a response.

"How about it boys? We should go inside for a bit and have a bit of a rest from this sun. The robes we're wearing might be keeping the suns from burning us, but I think we should sit down." Ahsoka says.

"That's up to you, Commander." Fives responded.

"Remember, we're trying to remain under cover, Fives." Rex warned the ARC Trooper. "Using names or ranks is not suggestible."

"Ah, right, sorry about that guys. I'll do better to keep ourselves less suspicious." Fives responded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. I'm buying." Ahsoka announced to her friends. "And remember to stay in character. We want to make sure no one is willing to mess with us."

The two Clones nod with a grunt and follow their Commander in, with grumpy looks underneath their helmets. Not only were they trying to play the part but they were also looking the part.

In the bar, the three Republican veterans sat together at one table with their arms on the table cupped together. Rex and Fives had taken a moment to remove their helmets and leave them at their sides to inhale a bit better… and also so they could begin drinking.

Fives removed his arms from the table and placed them behind his neck while leaning backwards on the hard seat he was on. Even though it wasn't soft enough to enjoy, he did enjoy leaning.

"Ah, yeah that's it." Fives expressed happily. "Feels nice to lean back."

"Agreed. It's good that we have this time, although we shouldn't stay for long." Rex says observing the other patrons. "I notice that the people here don't really look friendly."

"Relax, Rex. We just need to stay cool and we'll be fine." Ahsoka says quietly before thinking about what they would do before night time strikes. They couldn't stay at the ship just yet, because it would be too much hiking back and forth to the town. "Once we're done here, we should consider finding an apartment to stay in for a bit. At least until we have another plan."

"I suppose that's the best idea. We should start very soon." Rex said looking around.

"We'll get ourselves some drinks first. The heat around here has made me dehydrated. I'd rather start after we're better." Ahsoka said back to her Captain.

"Yes, sir." Rex responded.

 **End of Chapter:**


End file.
